


О сущности тени и природе огня

by Scrabbles



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/pseuds/Scrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блуждая по лабиринтам комы, Роман так и не нашел дракона. Змей Уроборос укусил себя за хвост, посланники тьмы, слуги тени-двойника, вошли в полную силу, но как разыскать и победить дракона? И нужно ли...<br/>События происходят после окончания 2 сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ЯВЬ. РОМАН

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я знаю, что птица летает, зверь бегает, рыба плавает. Бегающего можно поймать в тенета, плавающего - в сети, летающего можно сбить стрелой. Что же касается дракона - то я еще не знаю, как его можно поймать! Он на ветре, на облаках взмывает к небесам!
> 
> Конфуций

Романа пожирает пламя. Оно зарождается в глубине его существа, бежит по венам жидким огнем и с оглушительным ревом вырывается наружу. Кожа покрывается трещинами и волдырями, вспыхивают брови и волосы, и нестерпимый жар охватывает его со всех сторон. Сминает, плавит, уничтожает, превращает в пепел. Боль, которой он не испытывал никогда в жизни, заливает сознание ослепительными вспышками, и те разгоняют долгожданную темноту, несущую забвение…

Годфри просыпается на мокрых от пота простынях. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, во рту медленно растворяется тошнотворно резкий привкус металла. 

Холодный душ помогает разогнать кошмар, но даже под ледяными струями Роман ощущает тлеющий внутри огонь и слышит произнесенные отцом слова:

\- Нет страшнее преступления, чем предательство себя, и нет мучительнее наказания, чем кара за это предательство. Сознательное извращение своей природы неизбежно влечет за собой катастрофу.

Мертвым Норман стал намного проницательнее и мудрее, но все его увещевания тщетны.

Блуждая по лабиринтам комы, Роман не нашел ответ. Год спустя, пройдя через собственную смерть и смерть близких, он так и не приблизился к разгадке.

\- Уничтожь дракона, прежде чем его пламя сожжет тебя, - эхом звучит шепот Шелли.

\- Что я должен сделать? - Роман умоляет, почти плачет. 

\- Разве ты не помнишь? Только у тебя есть ответы на твои вопросы.

Роману больше не нужны наркотики, чтобы слышать голоса. Они стали такой же частью яви, как сводящая с ума жажда крови и вечно ускользающий самоконтроль.

За окном разгорается серое зимнее утро. Роман прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу и ждет, пока окончательно рассеется жар и прояснится сознание. Сегодня будет тяжелый день.


	2. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР, ДЕСТИНИ

Роман Годфри стоит на вершине Башни и смотрит в бездну. Бездна безумно скалится в ответ и хохочет, широко разевая беззубые черные пасти. Зачем ты притворяешься, смеется бездна, кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Сердце дракона - камень. И если ты забудешь снова, плата может оказаться слишком высокой. Роман хочет возразить, что терять ему нечего, но спорить сил нет. Усталость сталью растекается в крови, тянет к земле, подталкивает в спину, и Роман, склоняясь под ее тяжестью, делает шаг к краю.

\- Роман, стой!

Его хватают с двух сторон и оттаскивают назад, за обманчивую безопасность перил. 

\- Нужно увести его с крыши. - Цыганка вглядывается в неподвижное лицо Годфри и получает в ответ лишь пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд. - Роман? Слышишь меня? 

\- Роман? - Питер берет друга за плечи, легонько встряхивает. - Возвращайся! Ты нам нужен.

\- Это никогда не закончится, - произносит Годфри, когда Руманчеки уже почти отчаивается.

Питер едва слышно выдыхает. Дестини в очередной раз смиряется с неизбежностью.

Металл под ногами скользкий от тающего снега. Они ступают осторожно, держась за руки. 

***

Кабинет Романа выглядит зловеще в красноватом полумраке.

Роман направляется прямиком к высокому, от стены до стены, окну. В свете прожекторов хлопья снега кажутся огненными сполохами. 

Дестини опускается в кресло и обхватывает себя руками. 

Никто не ждет от цыганки объяснений. Их переиграли вчистую, выхватив из привычного мира и швырнув в реальность, к которой они оказались не готовы. 

Питер смотрит на Романа, и его сковывает холод - как год назад в особняке Годфри, когда два здоровенных мужика с пистолетами избивали его на глазах у беременной Леты, и прощальные слова, так и не пригодившиеся, так и не произнесенные вслух, с кристальной ясностью оживают в памяти. 

Лета не поможет Роману пойти по пути света. Лета мертва, ее дочь украдена чудовищем, которое просто не может существовать, и тьма в глазах Романа разгорается все ярче. Он уже не следит за небом - превратившийся в точку силуэт давно исчез за горизонтом. Роман смотрит внутрь себя, и где-то в самом центре его начинает зарождаться упрямая, несгибаемая решимость.

Слишком много времени потрачено на импульсивные выходки и глупые обиды.

Он найдет Надю, чего бы это ему ни стоило. Уничтожит чудовище, похитившее ее. Защитит Питера. Сохранит власть над компанией. Расправится с Оливией, если до этого дойдет.

Роман вернет то, что у него украдено, сохранит то, что имеет, и больше ничего не потеряет.

В этот момент Годфри твердо верит, что исполнит данное себе обещание.


	3. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ОЛИВИЯ

Дом пропах кровью от крыши до фундамента. Во всей огромной стеклянной коробке нет ни единого уголка, свободного от назойливого, медленно лишающего рассудка запаха. Кукольный домик Шелли забрызган кровью изнутри, но убрать его куда-нибудь подальше для Романа равносильно святотатству. 

Ночь тянется бесконечно долго. Алкоголь лишь слегка притупляет чувства и совсем не помогает разогнать посланников тьмы, шепчущих на все лады в черноте за прозрачными стенами дома. Когда-то в отрезке времени без начала и конца Роман начинает жалеть, что не остался в Белой Башне. Еще спустя полбутылки виски и какое-то количество изменчивых, разной продолжительности минут Годфри вспоминает, что Питер предлагал поехать вместе с ним, и отказ принять это предложение кажется Роману худшим решением в его жизни. Роман закрывает глаза, чтобы представить лицо Питера, и видит гигантский крылатый силуэт, парящий в красном небе под огненным дождем…

Когда на пороге возникает Оливия, Роман принимает ее за очередную галлюцинацию. Выглядит она безупречно, как будто и не было двух месяцев комы и раковой опухоли. Ярко-алый плащ Оливии расплывается у Романа перед глазами кровавыми пятнами, и ему стоит немалых трудов прогнать из головы образ растерзанного тела Присциллы и сконцентрироваться на реальности.

\- Я уже начал сомневаться, что ты объявишься. 

\- Почему ты не в Башне? Не боишься, что твой грязный цыган опять сбежит?

\- Не твое дело. 

Роман ставит недопитую бутылку на пол и выходит матери навстречу. 

Оливия смотрит на пистолет в его руке со смесью брезгливого высокомерия и иронии.

\- Роман, не смеши. Ты вообще знаешь, как с этим обращаться?

\- Джей Ар хотел застрелить тебя, но вышиб мозги себе. Это ты ему приказала. 

\- Джей Ар? - с издевкой спрашивает Оливия. - Ты больше не называешь его отцом? 

\- Какая тебе разница, кто из них мой отец? Ты убила их обоих. 

\- Все, что я сделала, я сделала ради тебя. Ради нас. 

Роман приближается еще на шаг. Дуло пистолета смотрит Оливии в лицо.

\- Заставила меня изнасиловать Лету? Попыталась скормить мне собственную дочь? Вынудила меня перерезать себе вены? Убила Шелли? Вырвала сердце Норману? Все это - ради меня?! 

\- Никогда не суди о том, о чем не имеешь понятия. Я любила Нормана. Ты был рожден в любви. - Оливия с ледяным спокойствием выдерживает сочащиеся яростью и обидой обвинения сына.

\- Ты любила Нормана, надо же. Прости, что задел твои чувства. Все остальное тебя не волнует?! - срывается Роман на крик.

\- Роман, опусти пистолет, ты ведешь себя нелепо. 

Оливия молниеносным движением вырывает у сына оружие и отбрасывает в дальний угол гостиной. Роман подается вперед, хватает мать за горло. Оливия сжимает его запястье, но Роман не уменьшает давление. Отрава Прайса выветрилась из организма, и сейчас он ничуть не слабее матери.

\- Ты опять слишком много говоришь, - цедит Роман сквозь сжатые зубы.

Оливия с силой отводит его руку, заставляя ослабить хватку. Раздается хруст, Роман отшатывается, и Оливия отвешивает сыну звонкую пощечину. Роман обхватывает сломанное запястье, подается вперед и впивается в мать ненавидящим взглядом, пытаясь подавить ее волю.

\- Как ты можешь быть таким наивным, дорогой? Ты только представь, каким опасным оружием мог бы стать наш дар, если бы мы могли применить его против себя. - Оливия выпрямляет воротник плаща, поправляет слегка растрепавшуюся прическу. - Прекрати истерику. Ты хочешь найти свою дочь?

\- Я ее найду. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

\- Надеешься на цыганскую магию? Ты цепляешься за соломинку.

\- Если я увижу тебя еще раз, я тебя убью. - Роман чувствует, что больше не владеет ситуацией, и бессилие еще больше разжигает ненависть. - На этот раз я доведу дело до конца.

\- Убьешь меня? - снисходительно усмехается Оливия. - Ты о себе позаботиться не можешь. Думаешь, будешь ей хорошим отцом? Где бы ты был, если бы Прайс довел дело до конца? Где была бы твоя дочь?

Роман молчит, и Оливия, удовлетворенная произведенным эффектом, продолжает:

\- Вы бы оба были мертвы. Почему с тобой все всегда так сложно? Зачем ты так упорно сопротивляешься? Исход все равно один.

\- Ее ты не получишь. У нее будет выбор. 

Смех Оливии звенит в пустом доме, отскакивает от стеклянных стен и рассыпается мелкими осколками по пропитавшемуся отбеливателем полу.

\- Ты прогрессируешь, дорогой. Раньше ты собирался сделать выбор за нее. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь лет через двадцать. Думаешь, к моменту ее совершеннолетия ты все еще будешь бороться? Ты никогда не был воином, Роман, и твоя дочь - плоть от твоей плоти. Ты сделаешь то, что лучше для нее.

\- Тебя это не касается. Мы справимся без тебя.

\- Ты превзойдешь меня, Роман. Кое-что общего с людьми у нас все-таки есть. Мы стремимся выжить любой ценой и сохранить свое наследие. Поверь мне, через двадцать лет ты оценишь то, что отвергал.

Роман меряет мать презрительным взглядом:

\- Я никогда не стану таким, как ты.

\- Думаешь, ты со своим оборотнем убил их всех? Их тысячи, и они повсюду. Не доверяй Прайсу, он отдаст им тебя, как только найдет способ забрать твою часть компании. Они уже обожглись один раз. Теперь они знают, с кем имеют дело, и будут более подготовленными. 

\- Ты-то чего беспокоишься?

\- Ты мой сын, Роман. Несмотря ни на что. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь. Мне нужна вещь, принадлежащая Наде. Не пытайся меня остановить. 

Роман позволяет матери подняться в комнату Нади и беспрепятственно выпускает ее из дома пятью минутами позже. Потом идет в детскую, собирает вещи дочери в сумку, запирает дверь и садится в машину. Здесь ему больше делать нечего. В Белой Башне его ждут Питер и Дестини.


	4. ЯВЬ. РОМАН

Роман нарезает круги по кабинету. Мечется, как разъяренный зверь в клетке. Четыре часа утра, Институт пуст, и некому услышать, как наследник империи Годфри разговаривает сам с собой.

\- Кто ты такая, чтобы решать, жить моей дочери или умереть? Дешевка. Тупая подстилка. Думаешь, ты нужна Питеру? Ты хоть представляешь, кто мы? Что нас связывает? Ты - ничто! 

Заплаканное лицо Миранды исчезает, и перед внутренним взором возникает доктор Прайс.

\- Весь чертов мир учит меня терпению. Сдержанности. Самоконтролю. Но я не хочу ждать. Никто здесь не будет просто сидеть и ждать, пока Институт - моя собственность! Найди ее!

Образ Йохана растворяется. На смену ему появляется Питер. Оборотень всегда приходит последним.

\- Даже не думай! Если ты снова сбежишь, я убью тебя! Слышишь, найду и убью! 

Роман смотрит на расстилающееся у подножия Башни пространство, расчерченное линиями шоссе и лесных тропинок, короткими перпендикулярами мостов и лентами рек. Сейчас Питер рядом, но, если он решит уйти, Роман почувствует. И никакие силы не помогут оборотню скрыться, без следа затеряться среди бескрайних просторов, потому что отныне все дороги для него ведут в Хемлок Гроув.

\- Если ты оставишь меня, я тебя убью, - обещает Роман серой мгле за окном.

На жилом этаже Башни Питер ворочается на непривычно широкой кровати. Ему снится, как Роман заносит над ним, потерявшим разум и навеки заключенным в шкуре волка, серебряный топор.


	5. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ДЕСТИНИ

\- Ты умрешь в огне. 

Дестини выпускает его ладонь, и та безвольно соскальзывает вниз, прежде чем сжаться в кулак.

\- До огня я и сам додумался. Как еще? Уж точно не от старости, или от чего там умирают люди.

Он пришел к Дестини один, специально выбрав время, чтобы Питер не узнал о его визите. 

Гостевые апартаменты Башни за время пребывания цыганки перестали выглядеть безжизненными. Кухню заполнили баночки с травами и емкости с неизвестным содержимым, на подоконнике обосновались ароматические свечи, на столе появилась пестрая тканая скатерть, на окнах - занавески.

Линии на ладони говорят Роману не больше, чем узор на скатерти, но, даже если заставить себя игнорировать предупреждения Дестини, от кошмаров никуда не деться. Пламя сжигает его каждую ночь.

\- Я думала, я ошиблась, но ничего не изменилось.

\- Когда? - Роман сжимает зубы, закрывает глаза и пытается усмирить отчаянно бьющееся сердце. Камень, превратить сердце в камень. Над камнем огонь не властен.

Нет, не камень - сталь! Сталь плавится и приобретает новую форму, подсказывает голос на периферии сознания, но, прежде чем Роман успевает идентифицировать его, снова наступает тишина.

\- Через неделю. Через год. Через сто лет. Я не знаю. Предсказания так не работают. Прости.

Сочувствие Дестини не помогает, от него становится только хуже. Роман ощущает, как поднимается изнутри тьма, и в ней тонут остатки с таким трудом полученного контроля. Он слишком устал. Устал, раздражен, напуган, растерян и измучен напрасными поисками и еженощными огненными кошмарами. 

\- Не говори ему. Если будет знать, наделает глупостей.

\- Мой брат наделает глупостей в любом случае, но в этот момент с тобой его не будет.

Дестини смотрит на него с искренним беспокойством, и ее взгляд жжет Романа, раздувает ненавистное пламя, которое сейчас не может погасить даже бездонная чернота внутри.

\- Я знаю, - резко бросает Годфри. - Видимо, у меня на роду написано всегда умирать одному.

На сегодня - может быть, навсегда? - сеанс гаданий окончен. Дестини не пытается остановить его. Роман захлопывает дверь и быстрым шагом идет по коридору. Попадающиеся на пути сотрудники Института вжимаются в стены, освобождая дорогу. Романа душат злость и обида, и никакие доводы разума не способны примирить его с несправедливостью. Питера не будет рядом… Потому что Питер снова бросит его? Год назад Роман не задумывался о будущем - в семнадцать лет человеческая жизнь кажется бесконечной. Потом он, за несколько секунд смирившись со смертью, перешагнул черту и полгода свыкался с мыслью о настоящей вечности без Питера. Но Питер вернулся, и Роман почти поверил, что все наладится, только чтобы потерять Надю. И снова пришло ощущение беспомощности, и вся приобретенная после перерождения сила не может помочь, и кошмары и линии на ладони предрекают гибель в огне…

Годфри выбирается на крышу и садится на ледяной металл, прислонившись спиной к перилам. Холод проясняет разум, но легче не становится. Колючий воздух застревает в легких, комок подкатывает к горлу, в груди все сжимается от безысходности и отчаяния, и Роман не может сдержать горьких, горячих слез.


	6. СОН. РОМАН, ТЕНЬ

Роман бредет куда-то наугад, крепко сжимая рукоять топора.

Густой, влажный туман обволакивает со всех сторон, заползает под одежду и пытается проникнуть в легкие. Земля покрыта кочками и рытвинами, выступающие корни деревьев и разбросанные тут и там каменные обломки то и дело подворачиваются под ноги. Роман спотыкается, ругается сквозь зубы и продолжает идти вперед через липкое марево, которому, похоже, не будет конца.

Кривые стволы и обнаженные ветви деревьев выплывают из молочной белизны и снова исчезают в ней, стоит сделать пару шагов. На смену им появляются развалины: полуразрушенные стены, сожженные крыши, черные колонны печных труб и надгробные камни, будто кругом одно огромное кладбище.

Царапины на лице и руках саднят, словно в голых ветвях, так и норовящих хлестануть по не защищенной одеждой коже при попытке отвести их с дороги, содержится яд. Или, может быть, в самом тумане есть что-то, что медленно убивает любого, кто окажется здесь?

Серый, будто сотканный из клубов дыма волк, сначала кажется причудливым порождением тумана. Ровно до тех пор, пока не прыгает на Романа, раскрыв пасть и сверкая алыми глазами. Роман неловко подставляет рукоять топора и рывком стряхивает сомкнувшего на ней челюсти зверя, но второй волк выскакивает из чащи и бросается на Годфри сзади, сбивая с ног. Роман падает, думая только о том, как не выпустить оружие из рук, и краем глаза видит горящие в белизне вокруг парные красные огоньки.

Тварей целая стая.

Когда-то хватило одного волка, не знавшего свое имя, чтобы одержать над Романом верх.

Но это было давно. Еще до перерождения. Он никогда больше не будет таким слабым.

Роман изворачивается, всаживает обратную сторону рукояти во врага, плашмя бьет лезвием второго и вскакивает на ноги. Визг оглушенного зверя еще висит в воздухе, когда круг красных точек начинает сжиматься, и в нем возникают бреши - часть тварей кидается на противника.

Годфри очерчивает топором круг, и лезвие с хрустом врезается в живую плоть, рассекая шерсть и дробя хрящи и кости. Кровь с шипением испаряется с металла, и топор находит следующую жертву. Горячее, жгучее выплескивается Роману на лицо, и он слизывает жидкость с губ, пробуя сущность потусторонних хищников на вкус. Какими бы призрачными ни казались волки, кровь у них настоящая, и умирают они точно так же, как и твари из материального мира.

Когда последний мертвый волк падает на землю, Роман опускает топор и переводит дыхание. 

\- Ты убил всех моих слуг, - говорит туман.

Годфри вглядывается в густую клубящуюся мглу между деревьями и различает высокую темную фигуру, которая медленно идет ему навстречу.

\- Неважно. Я все равно не смог бы взять их с собой. Там, куда я направляюсь, я заведу новых.

Силуэт обрастает плотью и обретает четкость, будто вытягивая краски из окружающего пространства. Еще несколько мгновений, и Роман видит свою темноглазую копию.

Двойник останавливается в нескольких шагах от Романа, позволяя рассмотреть себя. Одетый с головы до ног в черное, он мертвенно бледен, словно в жилах его течет не кровь, а сама тьма. В правой руке он держит топор - близнец того, который Роману подарила Оливия. 

\- Ты не хотел, чтобы мы стали едины. Мне надоело ждать. Я уничтожу тебя и сам стану тобой. 

\- Это была ошибка! Я никогда не хотел быть человеком…

\- Поздно! - усмехается двойник и бросается в атаку.

Роман отступает под градом ударов, едва успевая парировать и удивляясь тому, что все-таки успевает. Но удивление проходит, когда Годфри понимает, что противник играет с ним.

Дает в полной мере ощутить унижение и беспомощность, прежде чем убить.

Он двойнику не соперник. Нужно было научиться обращаться с оружием, нужно было разыскать кого-то их своих, расспросить, научиться, сделать хоть что-то. Но зачем, если люди такие слабые, и их можно убивать голыми руками или словом? Глупо, как же глупо было так думать.

Роман в очередной раз ошибается, и на этот раз двойник не прощает, бьет четко и уверенно, обходя неумелую защиту. Роман вскрикивает и делает неловкий шаг назад, зажимая рану. Сквозь пальцы начинается сочиться кровь, и почти забытое ощущение боли заставляет запаниковать. 

Он отвык чувствовать боль и истекать кровью, но законы этого места превратили его в человека.

\- Разве ты не этого хотел? - скалится двойник. - Сдохнешь, как один из них.

Роман роняет ставший слишком тяжелым топор, сплевывает кровавую слюну и прикидывает расстояние между собой и противником. Терять ему нечего.

Собрав остатки сил, он делает два шага навстречу сопернику и, чувствуя, как металл снова входит в плоть, толкает двойника на землю и падает следом. На лице врага мелькает удивление, быстро сменяющееся запоздалым пониманием, но Роман не дает ему возможности опомниться - обхватывает голову и начинает сжимать изо всех сил. Первыми поддаются глаза - лопаются, и из глазниц течет густая черная жидкость. Роман кричит от напряжения и боли, сдавливает череп, и кости трещат, складываются под пальцами и проваливаются внутрь. Тело двойника обмякает и съеживается, истекая тьмой.

Роман скатывается с противника. Они лежат рядом, будто братья-близнецы - один мертвый, второй умирающий. Годфри нащупывает рукоять топора, чье лезвие засело у него в груди, и дергает. С третьего раза топор удается вытащить, но это уже не имеет значения, потому что красного на земле не меньше черного, и скоро Роман отправится вслед за своей тенью…

Годфри замечает, что что-то не так, только когда ловит себя на том, что глубоко дышит, а под пальцами вместо липкой жижи твердая земля. Он осторожно садится и оглядывается. Тело двойника исчезло вместе со вторым топором, кровь засохла, а тьма… 

Роман вытягивает перед собой руку и видит, как остатки черноты впитываются в кожу без следа.

Они все-таки стали одним целым.

Годфри подбирает топор и идет дальше.

На опушке леса его ждет Норман.

\- Ты всегда будешь моим проводником?

\- Ты предпочел бы видеть кого-то другого?

\- Я просто хочу поскорее вернуться домой. У меня много дел.

Весь остаток пути они молчат.


	7. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР, ДЕСТИНИ

На этот раз видения приходят к Дестини сами. 

Питер едва успевает подхватить пошатнувшуюся цыганку, как ее начинают сотрясать судороги. Роман помогает уложить Дестини на пол и крепко держит ее, не давая причинить себе вред. Ее скручивает и колотит, как одержимую, в широко распахнутых глазах застывает ужас. Годфри с отчаянной решимостью всматривается в ее лицо, будто пытаясь бросить вызов неизвестной враждебной силе, которая стремится дотянуться до них через видения цыганки.

Когда судороги стихают и лицо Дестини приобретает осмысленное выражение, Роман спрашивает:

\- Ты видела Надю?

Дестини качает головой, и по щекам у нее начинают катиться слезы. 

\- Они убивают детей… 

\- Что ты видела? - спрашивает Роман с мягкостью, за которой скрывается такая ненависть, что у Питера внутри все холодеет. Питер знает, насколько обманчиво это напускное, леденящее душу спокойствие. И еще лучше знает это волк, ощутивший смертельную угрозу в тоне другого хищника.

\- Сталелитейный завод в Питтсбурге. В подвале камеры… клетки? Это лаборатория. Там… люди с арбалетами… Как те, что напали на нас…

Роман с Питером переглядываются, и Дестини, несмотря на слабость, разражается протестами:

\- Вы не пойдете туда! Нет, ни за что! Питер?! Да вы с ума сошли!

Питер разводит руками и виновато улыбается.

\- Ты была права насчет снов. Раньше я считал, это не моя проблема, и посмотри, в каком мы дерьме. 

\- Что ты еще видела? - Роман садится рядом с цыганкой, успокаивающе кладет ей руку на плечо. 

Дестини смотрит на него с подозрением - ей очень непривычен такой Роман в нехарактерной для себя роли. У цыганки не сразу получается сформулировать, какие изменения в нем вызывают у нее беспокойство, но когда осознание приходит, оно приносит успокоение. Наконец все попытки Романа контролировать себя и ситуацию привели к пусть ограниченному, но результату.

В свете последних событий - очень вовремя.

\- Там был мертвый оборотень на столе и трое живых в клетках. Подростки. И в других камерах… Они ловят нелюдей, исследуют и убивают.

\- Что-то полезное Оливия сделала. - Роман кривится, словно имя матери жжет ему язык. - Я думаю, Шассо должна была привезти Питера туда. Если бы Оливия ее не убила, ты бы оказался в этом подвале. 

Роман бросает взгляд на Питера, но Дестини понимает, что слова обращены в первую очередь к ней.

\- Тебе не нужно убеждать меня, Роман. Я понимаю, вы не остановитесь. Просто будьте осторожны.

Вечером того же дня Годфри приносит большую карту, вешает на стену и красным маркером рисует на Питтсбурге две перекрещивающиеся линии. 

\- Начнем отсюда. Ты помнишь еще что-нибудь? 

\- Ничего, что поможет нам найти Надю. Эти люди не имею отношения… к тому чудовищу.

\- Даже если мы сделаем вид, что это нас не касается… - начинает Питер.

\- Рано или поздно они снова появятся на нашем пороге, - заключает Роман.

Парни переглядываются, будто скрепляя соглашение. Дестини в изнеможении опускается на диван.

\- Смотрите только, чтобы этот крест не стал крестом над вашей могилой.


	8. СОН. РОМАН, ДЕСТИНИ

Дестини просыпается от того, что вода остыла. 

Как она могла уснуть в ванной? С ней такого раньше не случалось, да и после недавних гаданий она предпочитала принимать душ. И откуда в ее ванной запах мужского одеколона и дорогих сигарет? Не Андреас же, в самом деле, решил преподнести сюрприз, раскрыв неизвестные стороны своей личности…

Лучше бы это был Андреас.

\- Полотенце? - невозмутимо интересуется Роман.

Дестини резко садится и прижимает коленки к груди. Потревоженные островки пены перемещаются вслед за всколыхнувшейся водой, ничуть не помогая прикрыть наготу цыганки. 

\- Как хочешь. - Роман роняет полотенце на пол и садится на край ванны. - Извини, что я в таком виде. Это мое подсознание напоминает, что я кровожадное чудовище.

Роман будто собрался на официальную встречу в Белую Башню: черный костюм-тройка, галстук в тон, темно-бардовая рубашка. С образом бизнесмена не вяжутся лишь алые потеки на подбородке и горле.

Дестини, растерявшаяся на секунду от неправдоподобности ситуации, приходит к единственно возможному выводу:

\- Роман, ты и меня затащил в свои сны! Как ты посмел?!

\- Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное. 

Годфри непривычно спокоен, и Дестини невольно задумывается, на самом ли деле Роман изменился или это ее разум вносит коррективы в ткань их общего сновидения. Или, может быть, это целиком и полностью ее сон, и Роман сейчас скажет то, что она сама хочет услышать? Но если это так, то почему она в своем же сне предстала перед Романом голая?!

\- Это не может подождать до утра? - раздраженно спрашивает цыганка. 

\- Нет, не может. Я должен был сказать это сразу, как вы вернулись в город. Тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться за Питера. Я смогу его защитить. Никто не посмеет причинить ему вред.

Зеленые гипнотические глаза Романа светятся, но в голосе нет силы внушения.

\- Защитить Питера?! - взрывается Дестини. - Стоило ему приехать в Хемлок Гроув, и сколько раз он обратился не в полнолуние? Роман, ты же просто магнит для неприятностей! Тебе никогда не будет покоя! Если Питер останется с тобой, ты его погубишь!

\- Между мной и Питером существует связь. Ты ее чувствуешь? 

Годфри в упор смотрит на Дестини, ожидая ответа, и цыганка нехотя кивает.

\- Я не буду принуждать Питера остаться, но и ты не можешь принимать решения за него.

\- А если он снова обратится невовремя? 

Дестини знает, что услышит, еще до того, как задает вопрос. Она много думала об этом в последние дни. Если Питер сорвется, то только Роман сможет помочь ему стать собой.

\- Я смогу его вернуть. Я сделал это раз - сделаю снова. Он приехал в Хемлок Гроув не из-за меня, но теперь я несу за него ответственность. С ним не случится ничего плохого.

\- Откуда такая уверенность? Роман, да у тебя у самого земля рушится под ногами! 

Цыганке хочется, чтобы все сказанное Годфри было правдой, но в реальности - или все-таки в прошлом? - остался растерянный, на грани срыва Роман, отчаянно пытающийся получить контроль хоть над чем-то в своей жизни, а во внезапные преображения Дестини не верит. 

\- Я теперь гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Я справлюсь. 

Больше всего Дестини настораживает то, что Годфри пугающе убедителен в своей искренности.

\- Больше не будешь отрицать свою природу? - цыганка недоверчиво прищуривается. - В этом вся загвоздка. Я даже не знаю, какой ты опасней для Питера… Любой.

\- Отрицание не работает. Так всем только хуже. - Роман опускает руку в ванну. - Вода остыла.

\- Она всегда была холодная, - вздыхает цыганка.


	9. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР, АНДРЕАС

\- Мы и так потеряли много времени…

\- Ждем полнолуния, - сообщает Роман не терпящим возражения тоном.

Питер кивает и выходит из машины. Годфри все равно не переспорить, бесполезно даже пытаться.

\- Полнолуния? - Андреас открывает багажник и отступает в сторону, давая понять, что таскать тяжести он не собирается. - Тогда тебе-то зачем оружие? Вон на тот забор, друг мой. 

Питер молча берет ящик и уносит к деревянной изгороди. Верхняя поперечная доска шириной дюйма четыре - как раз хватит, чтобы поставить пивные банки.

Приехать сюда была идея Андреаса, и на месте она уже не кажется такой удачной. 

Роман предложил купить оружие за наличные, стереть продавцу память и поехать пристреляться на заброшенный сталелитейный завод, но Питер возразил, что, если пистолет найдут, то смогут отследить до магазина, и, кроме того, всегда могут объявиться случайные свидетели, которых они не заметили. Роман в ответ на это заявил, что не собирается избавляться от оружия, потому что это не последняя база фанатиков. Прийти к общему решению они не успели, потому что за этим разговором их застала Дестини. В результате они получили в качестве тренера и сопровождающего Андреаса, главная задача которого, по словам цыганки, была присмотреть за «двумя идиотами, чтобы они себе что-нибудь не отстрелили». 

Пока Роман переносит остальные ящики, Питер расставляет банки и отходит в сторону. Андреас передает Роману пистолет и что-то объясняет - Питер не слышит слов. За его спиной ветер шумит в перекрытиях полуразрушенного склада. В глубине здания что-то мерно поскрипывает.

Видеть Романа с пистолетом непривычно. Древняя секира в его руках выглядела более естественно. Хотя почему бы и нет? Как Белая Башня сменила сталелитейный завод, так и огнестрельное оружие стало эффективнее серебряной секиры. «Мы теперь убиваем?» - вспоминает Питер сказанное Романом в ночном лесу, где они пытались выкопать могилы в мерзлой земле. Да, мы убиваем, мы убиваем людей, которые уничтожают человеческих детей! - напоминает себе Питер. Для людей достаточно простого металла. Древнее оружие - для нелюдей. И неважно, люди, нелюди - все они чудовища. 

"Все мы чудовища", - поправляет себя Питер.

Роман целится, раздается выстрел. Банки остаются на месте. Роман стреляет снова - на этот раз крайняя банка взрывается брызгами и слетает с забора. Годфри опускает руку с оружием, стоит некоторое время, глядя на мишени, потом снова целится и сбивает их одну за другой. 

Андреас хлопает Годфри по плечу и машет Питеру, подзывая поближе. 

\- Друг, ты точно не хочешь сменить работу? - цыган подмигивает Роману, достает две банки из ящика и протягивает одну Питеру. - Надо продегустировать, а то этот красавчик сейчас все переведет.

Пока Андреас с Питером тянут пиво, Роман перезаряжает пистолет и идет ставить новые мишени.

\- Брат, не обижайся, но ты в своем уме, что с ним связался? - спрашивает Андреас, когда Годфри удаляется на достаточное расстояние.

\- Это Дестини тебе поручила поговорить со мной по душам? - едко осведомляется Питер. - Вам в постели больше нечего обсудить?

Теперь Питер не сомневается, что Дестини рассказала Андреасу про Романа все.

\- Я и сам не слепой. У него самоконтроль ни к черту. Будь с ним осторожнее.

\- Спасибо, я был не в курсе, - фыркает Питер. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - салютует банкой Андреас.


	10. СОН. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

С вершины замка открывается потрясающий вид: покрытые снегом горные хребты, небо, белое над головой и переходящее у горизонта в синеву, и глубокое ущелье, куда отвесом уходит крепостная стена. Внизу вьется узкая дорога. Полуденную тишину нарушают лишь крики птиц и шум ветра.

\- Вот уж не ожидал, что ты умеешь пользоваться столовыми приборами.

Питер опускает взгляд на свои руки и с удивлением отмечает, что действительно держит нож и вилку. На тарелке перед ним лежит кровоточащее сердце. Рядом стоит бокал, наполненный чем-то густым и темно-красным. На фоне фарфора цвета слоновой кости и белоснежной скатерти напиток выглядит почти черным, а столовые приборы блестят, как начищенное серебро.

Роман сидит напротив и наблюдает за Питером с напряженным интересом. Его лицо освещено предвкушением, как у ребенка, который с нетерпением ждет последствий отнюдь не безобидной шалости.

\- Роман, сколько можно?! - Питеру закрывает глаза в надежде, что наваждение рассеется. В конце концов, это и его сон тоже! Нужно просто научиться управлять сновидениями и, раз уж Роман собрался разделить этот сон с ним, перетащить паршивца в какое-нибудь более приятное место. 

\- Подожди, ты даже половины не видел. - Роман самодовольно ухмыляется и разводит руками. - По-моему, лучше места для завтрака не найти. 

Питер оглядывается, и, несмотря на готовность увидеть что угодно, с трудом подавляет тошноту. 

Их окружает лес тонких и острых металлических штырей, воткнутых в щели между древними каменными глыбами и полуразрушенной кирпичной кладкой. Вершины кольев венчают истекающие кровью головы. Лица искажены в безмолвном крике, из мешанины мышц и сухожилий торчат позвонки. Красная жидкость сочится из перерубленных шей тонкими, непрерывными ручейками и собирается в лужицы у основания кольев. Пятна крови расползаются и медленно подступают к ногам.

Питер вскакивает, отшвыривает стул и сдергивает скатерть со стола. Фарфор и хрусталь с оглушительным звоном разлетаются на осколки, сердце катится сквозь лес кольев и ударяется о выступ в крепостной стене, где и останавливается, мерно пульсируя.

\- Откуда, блядь, это в твоей голове?

Роман, успевший взять бокал со стола, безразлично пожимает плечами.

\- Норман бы сказал что-нибудь про генетическую память, скрытую агрессию, подавленные сексуальные желания или какую-нибудь подобную чушь. Не знаю. Мне просто здесь нравится.

\- Очаровательно. Какого хрена ты меня сюда притащил?

\- Можно подумать, я это делаю специально. Да, ты прав, не самые лучшие декорации для романтического свидания…

Роман усмехается и поднимает взгляд на Питера. В зеленых глазах горит торжество хищника, который загнал добычу в угол и знает, что теперь ей некуда деться.

Волк внутри отвечает на вызов рычанием, и волна первобытного страха пополам с возбуждением захлестывает Питера. 

Роман разжимает пальцы - бокал падает на залитый кровью и усыпанный осколками камень. Хрусталь и фарфор хрустят под подошвами его ботинок, когда он медленно идет к оборотню. Питер кривится от этого невыносимого скрежета и краем глаза видит, как рушатся на горизонте горные хребты. Реальность сна начинает съеживаться, превращаясь в остров с границами у стен замка, за которыми начинается абсолютная, первозданная пустота.

Годфри сосредоточен, предельно сконцентрирован. Он рассчитывает каждый шаг, каждый вздох - иначе контроль исчезнет в один миг, и неторопливая плавность движений превратится в стремительный рывок. Питер вдыхает полной грудью пахнущий озоном воздух, чтобы хоть немного совладать с собой, и понимает, что это противостояние проиграно еще до его начала.

Потому что никакого противостояния никогда не было.

Роман обходит Питера по кругу, осматривая со всех сторон, наслаждаясь долгожданным моментом. Питер - воплощенное совершенство, дикий зверь в человеческой плоти, свободный и неукротимый. Роман, выросший в искусственном мире технологий, построенном из стали, стекла и бетона, имеет все, что только можно купить, но по-настоящему желает лишь одного - обладать Питером.

Он медлит, оттягивает момент физического контакта, и оборотень уже начинает изнемогать от нетерпения, когда Роман останавливается у него за спиной, отводит прядь волос с уха и шепчет:

\- Мой. 

Губы смыкаются на смуглой шее, прямо над сбивающейся с ритма синей жилкой, а потом клыки прокусывают кожу, и Питер едва не теряет равновесие и забывает, как дышать. Волк внутри мечется в смятении, не понимая, драться или бежать, и выбирает третий вариант - замереть.

Питер знает, что еще может означать близость опасного хищника.

Когда волк понимает это тоже, Питер утрачивает контроль.

Оборотень не замечает, когда Роман отрывается от него - импульсы наслаждения заливают мозг потоком информации, судороги удовольствия пронзают тело, и Питер почти отключается от сенсорной перегрузки. Он отстраненно осознает, как пальцы смыкаются на плече и разворачивают его, и Роман притягивает его к себе и целует грубо, жадно, ненасытно, будто пытаясь поглотить его целиком, вобрать в себя и слиться с ним воедино. Питер ощущает вкус своей крови во рту и разрывает зубами губу Романа. Мягкая плоть легко поддается, жаркое, соленое брызгает на язык, и Питер забывает все.

Роман прижимает его к стене, стаскивает с него жилетку, срывает футболку. Оборотень вцепляется в рубашку и дергает - отлетают пуговицы, тонкий хлопок трещит по швам и расходится полосками под острыми ногтями. На белой коже остаются тонкие царапины, от одного вида которых у Питера все сжимается внутри. Роман рычит, вдавливает Питера в стену и прикладывается к кровоточащим ранкам на шее оборотня. Холодные, неровные камни впиваются в спину, горячий, шершавый язык проходится по нежной коже. Питер стонет, и волк рычит, требуя большего. Оборотень запускает пальцы в волосы Годфри, резко дергает, и они сталкиваются: зубы, языки, руки, бедра. Роман долго - несколько секунд - возится с пряжкой, и, когда та поддается, отрывается от Питера и падает на колени. Ремень на мгновение замирает в руке Романа, но тут же летит в сторону, и Питер понимает, что чертов Годфри смеется. 

Роман смотрит на него внизу вверх светящимися, прозрачными зелеными глазами, облизывает окровавленные губы и скалится так широко, что отлично видны острые, длинные клыки. Тяжело дышащий, бледный, с растрепанными, слипшимися от пота волосами, Роман так не похож на недосягаемого для бродяги-цыгана владельца многомиллионной компании. И то, что он все еще остается больным на всю голову высокомерным ублюдком и доминантным хищником, ничуть не мешает Питеру сейчас сделать с Романом все, что он захочет. И эту вседозволенность, эту незнакомую и потому так откровенно восхитительную возможность владеть и обладать Питеру предлагают почти даром.

В обмен на право владеть и обладать им.

Раньше Питер бы развернулся и побежал так быстро и так далеко, как смог.

Но убегать вечно нельзя, и, сколько бы Питер ни сопротивлялся, он всегда этого хотел, и волк внутри, заточенный в оковы человеческой плоти, ни за что не отступит теперь.

И это всего лишь сон, так что он теряет?

\- Это всего лишь сон, - вторит Роман, будто читая мысли, и расстегивает молнию на джинсах Питера.

\- Зубы, - хрипит оборотень.

\- Сон, - усмехается Годфри и обхватывает губами его член. 

Питер кладет ладонь на затылок Годфри. Пальцы конвульсивно подрагивают в такт движениям Романа, рука Романа сильно, до боли сжимает его бедро, и Питер наконец-то ощущает, что получил свою плату за когда-то раскрытую авансом тайну превращения.

Он столько раз представлял себе этот момент. Кто бы мог подумать, Роман Годфри - миллиардер, чудовище и ходячая проблема, стоит на коленях перед ним и отсасывает у него, будто ждал этого всю жизнь, и это чувство еще слаще, чем Питер мог предположить. 

Не все привязанности заключают в клетку. Некоторые дарят власть и свободу.

Эта привязанность позволяет Питеру чувствует себя всесильным.

\- Да ты практиковался, - выдыхает оборотень, когда способность говорить возвращается к нему.

Роман сглатывает, вытирает вытекшую из уголка рта струйку и поднимается на ноги. 

\- Это врожденный талант. Один из многих.

\- Да, ты у нас очень одаренный, - хмыкает Питер и начинает расстегивать ремень Романа.

Годфри позволяет ему расстегнуть пряжку и молнию, но потом перехватывает руки.

\- Это мой сон, помнишь? 

\- И что? - поднимает бровь Питер. 

\- Мой сон - мои правила, - поясняет Роман.

Питер дергается, пытаясь стряхнуть хватку Романа, но тот легко удерживает его одной рукой.

\- Тебе понравится, - обещает Годфри.


	11. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

Питер просыпается в прохладном полумраке большой спальни. Она так же не имеет ничего общего с гостиной Дестини, как и огромная кровать, на которой он лежит, со стареньким, продавленным диванчиком в этой гостиной. И дымить, как паровоз, дома у Дестини некому…

\- Вот же блядь. - Питер прокашливается и ощупывает шею. - Годфри, ты труп.

\- Это факт или обещание? - раздается смешок в углу комнаты. 

\- Какого хрена я засыпаю дома, а просыпаюсь у тебя? Что еще за фокусы?

\- Ты вчера остался ночевать в Башне. - Роман тушит сигарету в пепельнице и опускается на край кровати. Одет он в одни джинсы, и, судя по мокрым волосам, успел принять душ. - Мы весь вечер вызывали у Дестини видения, потом я пытался загипнотизировать себя. Помнишь?

\- Помню. - Питер с трудом садится и обхватывает голову руками. - И много мы вчера выпили? 

\- По бутылке виски. Дестини спит у себя. Я запер дверь, так что…

\- То есть это был не сон?

\- Замок и головы на кольях? - улыбается Роман. - Сон. Все остальное - нет.

\- Мой сон - мои правила, - передразнивает Питер. - И как я теперь Дестини на глаза покажусь?

\- Да ладно, все не так плохо. Между прочим, твой волк тоже любит кусаться.

Питер подходит к зеркалу, дотрагивается до гирлянды подживающих ранок на шее и шипит от боли.

\- На тебе не видно. Вот пришел бы ты на какое-нибудь свое совещание с такой красотой…

\- На совет директоров, - радостно соглашается Роман. - Прайс бы полдня бился в истерике.

\- Как же ты его любишь, - фыркает Питер. - У тебя пластырь есть?

Озадаченное выражение на лице Романа говорит само за себя.

\- У кого я спрашиваю. Ладно, проехали. Но ты же понимаешь, что орать Дестини будет на нас обоих? 

\- Не будет. Сегодня ей некогда, повторяем вчерашний трюк с водой. - Роман подходит к шкафу, изучает полку с рубашками, выбирает светло-зеленую и вручает оборотню. - Прикроешь воротником.

\- Спасибо. - Питер разворачивает рубашку: слишком длинная, но, если закатать рукава, сойдет. - Кстати, насчет сна и вообще прошлой ночи…

\- Да? - Роман едва заметно напрягается.

\- В следующий раз, если попадем в твой сон, выбери место поприятнее. И купи аптечку.


	12. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ШЕРИФ

Еще на входе в Белую Башню шериф Шассо замечает неявные, но не ускользнувшие от его тренированного глаза изменения: камеры там, где их раньше не было, дополнительные сотрудники охраны, нервные, напряженно улыбчивые администраторы на стойке приема посетителей. 

Его вежливо просят подождать, звонят куда-то, извиняются за задержку, предлагают кофе. Майкл благодарит и отказывается. Телефонные переговоры на ресепшене продолжаются. Наконец появляются два человека в костюмах и вежливо просят отдать им оружие. 

Шериф отстегивает кобуру с пистолетом, протягивает одному из охранников. 

\- Теперь я могу пройти?

\- Одну минуту, сэр.

Человек в костюме связывается с кем-то, запрашивает разрешение. Они ждут еще несколько минут.

Взгляд шерифа невольно скользит по просторному холлу. Яркий белый свет и изобилие стекла и металла создают ощущение искусственности и нереальности. Атмосфера этого места будто въедается в кожу, неприятным холодком проходится по позвоночнику и пробуждает смутное чувство тревоги.

\- Почему так долго? В прошлый раз не было таких сложностей.

\- Извините, сэр, у нас приказ. 

Майкла уже начинает охватывать раздражение, когда раздается звонок прибывшего лифта.

\- Что тут происходит?!

Из открывшихся дверей появляется Роман, стремительно пересекает холл и останавливается перед охранниками. С теми мгновенно происходит разительная перемена: они замирают и будто уменьшаются в размерах рядом с разгневанным наследником Годфри, чей взгляд так и мечет молнии.

\- Сэр, мы не смогли связаться ни с вами, ни с доктором Прайсом…

\- Пропустите его. И отдайте ему оружие.

\- Но мистер Годфри…

\- Выполнять! - рычит Роман.

Они поднимаются на последний этаж, проходят мимо съежившегося в ужасе секретаря. Годфри, пропустив шерифа в кабинет и закрывает дверь на замок.

\- Что тебе нужно?

Роман садится за свой стол, но шерифу сесть не предлагает, намекая, что разговор будет короткий.

Эта их встреча совсем не напоминает предыдущую. С этим новым Романом, злым, решительным и опасным, договориться будет сложнее. Но у такого Романа больше шансов справиться с Оливией.

Майкл молча достает из кармана телефон и кладет перед Годфри.

Роман безучастно изучает фотографию, аккуратно опускает телефон на стол.

\- Оливия пообещала вырвать тебе сердце. Вижу. Я тут при чем?

\- Оливия убила мою сестру, - произносит Майкл и впервые за весь вечер начинает сомневаться, что поступил правильно, придя в Белую Башню.

Годфри широко улыбается, будто слова шерифа его позабавили, и разводит руками:

\- Раньше ко мне шли разоренные отцом, теперь родственники убитых Оливией. Пора открывать благотворительную организацию. Чего ты хочешь? Тебе чек выписать?

\- Я хочу смерти Оливии.

\- И чем я тебе могу помочь?

Под пронзительным, с мстительной издевкой взглядом Годфри мысли шерифа начинают путаться.

\- Ты не такой, как она. Вы с Питером спасали детей от убийц в масках. Я никогда не поверю, что тебе все равно. Ты можешь остановить ее. Это твой долг.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, мы на одной стороне? Твоя сестра пыталась убить Питера. С чего мне мстить за нее? Откуда мне вообще знать, что ты с ней не заодно? Что ты сам не работаешь на Орден?

\- Ты всегда можешь убедиться, что я говорю правду. 

Роман проходится по кабинету, бросает задумчивый взгляд на шерифа, будто прикидывая что-то. 

\- Могу. Могу заставить говорить. Могу приказать выпрыгнуть вон из того окна. 

\- Я знаю, кто ты, но мне нет до этого дела. Я хочу, чтобы Оливия заплатила за смерть моей сестры. В твою войну с Орденом я вмешиваться не буду. 

\- Ты пришел только за этим? Не боишься, что Оливия доберется до тебя, прежде чем я найду ее?

\- Я смогу себя защитить. Я могу научить тебя, как ее убить.

\- Так, значит, ты у нас специалист по уничтожению таких, как я? - усмехается Годфри. - И что бы ты сделал, если бы я решил убить тебя прямо сейчас? Смог бы ты меня остановить? 

Роман в два шага оказывается рядом с Майклом, хватает за горло, тащит к окну и вдавливает спиной в стекло. Майкл судорожно пытается вдохнуть, ослабить хватку Романа, дотянуться до пистолета - сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока в сознании прокручивается звук бьющегося стекла и недолгий полет вниз.

\- Так я и думал, - заключает Роман. - У тебя нет шансов. И как приманка для Оливии ты мне не нужен. Я не буду специально искать ее. Но если она даст мне повод, я ее убью. 

Годфри с силой швыряет человека через всю комнату. Майкл пытается удержаться на ногах, но это ему не удается, и он тяжело падает на пол в трех футах от выхода. Роман наблюдает за ним с брезгливым презрением того, кто сам никогда не испытает такой слабости и унижения.

\- Она продолжает отнимать жизни - может быть, прямо сейчас! - хрипит Майкл.

\- Стоп, шериф. Не вижу логики. Тебя интересует только смерть твоей сестры, почему меня должны волновать какие-то люди, которых Оливия убивает? Какое мне до них дело? 

Роман подходит к человеку, засовывает руки в карманы и продолжает взирать на него сверху вниз с выражением скучающего превосходства.

Майкл с трудом поднимается, вытирает кровь с подбородка, одергивает плащ. Внутри кипит ярость, но показывать ее нельзя. И ведь гаденыш приказал своей охране вернуть ему табельное оружие, чтобы показать, что как противника он его ни во что не ставит. В ботинке у Майкла спрятан обработанный специальным составом нож, но каковы шансы вытащить его и нанести удар в сердце? Ничтожно малы, точнее, равны нулю. Без эффекта неожиданности даже пробовать не стоит.

Нужно сохранить хотя бы остатки достоинства. Нужно выбраться из Башни, чтобы в относительной безопасности полицейского участка обдумать ситуацию. Мальчишка силен, но неосторожен. Вседозволенность вскружила ему голову, и на первых порах он будет совершать ошибки. Нужно просто внести коррективы в план действий. Роман ничуть не лучше Оливии, значит, устранять придется обоих.

Всех Годфри нужно стереть с лица Земли. Даже если это будет стоить шерифу жизни.

Роман поправляет Майклу галстук и приятельски кладет руку на плечо.

\- Знаете, шериф, я тут подумал… Ваш приезд в Хемлок Гроув был ошибкой. Вы ничего не знаете про этот город. Шерифом не может быть чужак, это… неправильно. 

\- Мне не нужен твой город. Оливия умрет, и ты меня больше никогда не увидишь.

\- Правильно, это мой город. И вы его шериф. Нельзя так относиться к работе.

\- Роман, при чем тут…

\- Для тебя Мистер Годфри. Кто еще знает про меня? Кроме Ордена? Смотри мне в глаза! Кто?!

\- Никто кроме Ордена не знает, - против воли произносит Майкл, и сердце у него обрывается от понимания того, что сейчас произойдет.

\- Сейчас ты пойдешь в полицейский участок, сядешь за свой стол, напишешь предсмертную записку, что-нибудь про неспособность справиться со своими обязанностями, и пустишь себе пулю в лоб. 

Майкл несколько раз моргает, бездумно глядя перед собой, затем разворачивается, открывает дверь и выходит в холл. Роман провожает его взглядом до лифта и возвращается в кабинет.

Пока есть люди, способные напомнить Майклу о прошлом или, хуже того, взамен стертых воспоминаний внушить любую «правду», оставлять такого противника за спиной опасно. Орден, как и любая секта, хорошо манипулирует людьми. И только мертвыми управлять невозможно.

Когда Роман возвращается в свои апартаменты, он застает Питер дремлющим на диване перед телевизором. Оборотень всегда спит очень чутко и просыпается, как только Роман заходит в комнату.

\- Проблемы? - сонно спрашивает Питер и пододвигается, освобождая Роману место рядом с собой.

\- Были, но я их решил. Больше они нас не побеспокоят.

\- Отлично, - бормочет Питер и, отложив в сторону подушку, кладет Роману голову на плечо.

Роман вдыхает родной запах, вбирает тепло и, расслабившись, умиротворенно закрывает глаза. Теперь на нем лежит огромная ответственность, и он пойдет на все, чтобы защитить тех, кто ему дорог.


	13. СОН. РОМАН, ПИТЕР, НАДЯ

На этот раз Питер осознает, что все происходящее ему снится.

Они с Романом сидят на диване в гостиной. Пространство вокруг залито солнечным светом - комната буквально утопает в нем. В открытое окно веет летом и свободой. В углу приглушенно бормочет телевизор. Роман изучает что-то на экране планшета. Из соседней комнаты доносится смех Нади.

\- Завтра летим в Румынию. - Лицо Романа освещает задорная мальчишеская улыбка. - Не переживай, листья кувшинки нам не понадобятся. Я только что купил билеты на самолет.

\- Линда, конечно, очень хочет увидеть внучку, но что-то мне подсказывает, что мы с тобой опять влипнем в историю, - с притворным сомнением в голосе произносит Питер. 

\- Что, опять шестое чувство? – Роман выразительно кивает на часть тела оборотня, которая, по утверждению самого Питера, безошибочно реагировала на приближение неприятностей.

\- Между прочим, мое шестое чувство нас ни разу не подводило. 

\- И что оно тебе сказало, когда ты первый раз увидел меня? 

\- Вот самая большая проблема в твоей жизни. Сваливай, пока не поздно.

\- Видишь, иногда они ошибаются. 

\- Они никогда не ошибаются. Ты и есть моя самая большая проблема. 

\- Тогда тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Все самое страшное с тобой уже случилось. 

Роман кладет планшет на журнальный столик и наклоняется к Питеру.

\- Папа, дядя Питер! Смотрите, что тут у меня! - в комнату залетает Надя и с разбегу прыгает на диван между ними. 

Питер смотрит на Романа поверх головки дочери, вполуха слушая ее восторженный рассказ, смотрит и не может оторвать глаз, потому что помнит, что это сон.

\- Это не сон. Это будущее, - говорит Роман. - Нам пора.

Нужно возвращаться, чтобы воплотить это будущее в реальность. Питер обнимает девочку, целует в золотистую макушку, закрывает глаза и просыпается.


	14. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

Сумерки в Питтсбурге другие. Прозрачно-серые, с пятнами яркого электрического света на асфальте улиц и чернильной тьмой узких переулков, с запахом выхлопных газов и звуками большого города.

Двигатель выключен, окна открыты. Сухой декабрьский воздух насквозь промораживает пластик, металл и кожу внутри машины, и лишь над живыми существами у него нет власти. Питеру жарко из-за огня превращения, разгорающегося в крови, а Роман, одетый в джинсы и короткое осеннее пальто поверх футболки, уже привык к тому, что больше не чувствует перепадов температуры. 

До момента трансформации остается совсем недолго. Питер ощущает животный восторг волка, который вот-вот вырвется наружу. Скоро луна произнесет его настоящее имя и освободит его. 

К обычному для этого момента беспокойству примешивается раздражение, и вызвано оно отнюдь не тем, что превращаться придется не в лесу, а на городской окраине. Виноват в этом Роман: он барабанит пальцами по рулю, курит одну сигарет за другой, без конца проверяет запасную обойму, кусает губы и бросает на Питера нетерпеливые взгляды. Наконец оборотень не выдерживает:

\- Где твоя волшебная коробочка с транквилизаторами? 

Роман достает из кармана пальто маленький металлический контейнер и предлагает Питеру.

\- Нет, мне только химии сейчас не хватало, а вот тебе бы не помешало успокоиться. 

\- Мне не помогает. - Роман захлопывает коробку, сжимает в кулаке. - Ничего больше не помогает. Наркотики, алкоголь - никакого эффекта. Я даже к Прайсу ходил с этим.

\- Хреново. - Питер сочувственно кивает и пытается снять напряжение шуткой: - И что ты у него спросил? Доктор, меня не вштыривает дурь, как жить дальше?

\- Нет, не так. Доктор, у меня зависимость от крови, и я хочу вцепиться в горло каждому встречному. Не нужны ли вам трупы для экспериментов? Желательно с самовывозом.

Роман так живо импровизирует, что Питер не может сдержать смех.

\- Серьезно? 

\- Издеваешься? - закатывает глаза Годфри. - Ничего я ему не сказал. Просто задал пару вопросов. Оливия не потрудилась мне ничего объяснить про... все это. Смотри.

Роман снова лезет во внутренний карман - у него там целый склад «жизненно необходимых» вещей? - и извлекает опасную бритву. Обращается он с ней ловко, как с привычным, часто используемым предметом. Оборотень и глазом не успевает моргнуть, как Годфри открывает лезвие и делает глубокий разрез на левой ладони. Человеческие инстинкты Питера требуют помешать Роману причинить себе вред, но, уровнем глубже, любопытство пополам с возбуждением заставляют наблюдать, не вмешиваясь.

\- Все неправильно. - Роман морщится от досады, не от боли. - Кровь - это жизнь. Она жидкая, текучая, горячая. Мне нужно это чувствовать. Моя теперь не годится. Мне нужна человеческая.

Порез совсем не кровоточит - кровь быстро сворачивается - и начинает затягиваться на глазах.

Они сидят минуту в тишине, потом Роман продолжает:

\- Это как ломка. Пойдешь на что угодно, чтобы получить дозу. Я боюсь сойти с ума. Перестать себя контролировать. Мне нужна причина этого не сделать. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Питер слышит лязг защелкивающейся клетки и усилием воли прогоняет наваждение.

\- Понимаю.

\- Я смогу сдержаться. Ради Нади. Ради тебя. Больше меня ничто не остановит.

\- Я останусь. - Оборотень прокашливается, пытаясь избавиться от предательской хрипоты в голосе. - Когда мы вернем Надю, я останусь с вами.

От пронзительного, прожигающего до костей взгляда Годфри Питера спасает зов луны.


	15. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

Питер приходит себя на заднем сидении машины. Его голова лежит на коленях у Романа. Работает двигатель, в салоне тепло. Сквозь тонированные стекла пробиваются солнечные лучи. 

Роман перебирает пряди его волос осторожными, ласкающими и в то же время механическими движениями, будто бусины четок. Это похоже на молитву.

Питер хватается за спинку переднего сидения и осторожно перемещается в вертикальное положение. Роман вздрагивает всем телом, шумно втягивает воздух. 

\- Что ты на меня смотришь, словно я вернулся из мертвых? Эй, Годфри, ты ревешь что ли?

\- Ты меня напугал. - Роман вытирает лицо рукавом, размазывая по щекам слезы и кровь. Глаза у него воспаленные, губы искусаны. - Я думал, мы не дождемся рассвета…

Питер обреченно вздыхает, зажмуривается и погружается в события прошлой ночи.

 

Они скользят по полуразрушенным цехам завода двумя черными тенями. Волчий нюх Питера ведет их к цели - туда, где в глубине дальнего ангара обосновалась горстка людей. 

Служители Ордена не ждут их, и охранников у входа они застают врасплох. Один получает пулю в затылок, второй падает с разорванным волчьими клыками горлом.

Роман на пару секунд останавливается на пороге, привыкая к освещению, и шагает внутрь. Оборотень следует за ним, с трудом сдерживая клокочущий в горле рык.

Они пробираются по бесконечному лабиринту помещений, коридоров и переходов. В воздухе пахнет сыростью, ржавчиной, мокрым бетоном и гниющим деревом. Питер бежит впереди, следуя за тропинкой из мешанины человеческих запахов. Изрядно поплутав по огромной территории завода, след наконец приводит их к приземистому одноэтажному зданию. 

Годфри подходит к крыльцу, встречается взглядом с успевшим выхватить оружие охранником и, прежде чем тот успевает что-либо сделать, командует:

\- Замри!

Человек застывает столбом.

\- Сколько внутри людей?

\- Десять, - послушно отвечает охранник, не сводя остекленевшего взгляда с Годфри.

\- Вместе с лабораторией? 

\- Нет. 

\- Сколько в лаборатории?

\- Двое.

\- Не сопротивляйся.

Человек кивает, как болванчик. Роман прижимает его к стене, наклоняет ему голову на бок и вгрызается в горло. Охранник не шевелится, пока Роман пьет. Когда Годфри отрывается от него, безжизненное тело, лишившись опоры, соскальзывает на землю. 

Зайдя в здание, они попадают в длинный коридор, освещенный чередой тусклых лампочек. По правой стене две двери, по левой - одна. В конце коридора лестница вниз.

Годфри тихо подходит к первой двери и прислушивается.

Питер чует запах двух человек. Роман слышит, как бьются два сердца.

Годфри медленно поворачивает ручку, распахивает дверь и входит в комнату. 

Сидящий за столом солдат вскакивает, хватается за арбалет, но Роману достаточно секундного замешательства противника, чтобы преодолеть разделяющие их шесть футов и схватить его за горло. 

Разбуженный шумом напарник тянется за оружием, но тут же решает, что это не самая лучшая идея - Питер прыгает на него, придавливает ему грудь лапами и предостерегающе рычит.

Годфри вытаскивает задыхающегося солдата в коридор, разворачивает лицом к дальней двери и, глядя человеку в глаза, произносит с нажимом: 

\- Ты пойдешь в ту комнату и убьешь всех, кто там есть. Потом ты убьешь себя. Стой здесь, молчи и жди моего приказа.

Роман идет за напарником, выволакивает его из комнаты, показывает на вторую дверь и повторяет инструкцию. Затем вручает арбалеты и командует:

\- Вперед!

Солдаты берут оружие и деревянной походкой направляются каждый к своей двери.

\- Тебе не кажется, что здесь слишком светло? - Исказившая лицо Романа усмешка больше похожа на гримасу, голос у него слегка дрожит.

Годфри возвращается к входу, щелкает выключателем. Коридор погружается в полумрак. Единственными источниками света остаются узкие окошки под потолком, через которые пробиваются рассеянные лучи внешних прожекторов.

У них остается еще несколько секунд напряженного ожидания. Роман наклоняется, треплет волка по загривку. Питер изворачивается, прихватывает зубами пальцы Романа, проходится по ладони горячим языком. Роман прижимается лбом к морде волка и замирает на мгновение.

Они слышат, что первый солдат достигает своей комнаты - раздаются крики удивления и боли, грохот переворачиваемой мебели, шум борьбы. Роман резко выпрямляется, достает пистолет и наводит в пространство посреди коридора. Питер подбирается, готовясь броситься на первого же врага.

На этих людях нет масок. Они скрывают свои человеческие черты, когда убивают беззащитных жертв, но на своей территории, не ожидавшие нападения, они предстают каждый со своим лицом.

Убивать их от этого ничуть не сложнее. Моральная дилемма насчет убийства людей давно решена.

В первого выскочившего в коридор солдата Роман всаживает несколько пуль. Второй оказывается проворнее - успевает отступить обратно в комнату прежде, чем его постигает участь собрата.

Годфри, раздосадованный промахом, ругается сквозь зубы и начинает медленно идти вперед. 

В дальней комнате наступает тишина. По зданию разливается запах крови, от которого шерсть на загривке у волка встает дыбом. Роман жадно вдыхает воздух и ускоряет шаг. 

Дверь ближней комнаты распахнута настежь. Годфри переступает через труп и заходит внутрь.

Питер слышит выстрел, щелчок сработавшего арбалета, замечает движение сбоку и, одним прыжком преодолев половину комнаты, сбивает человека с ног. Солдат пытается стряхнуть с себя волка, но, стоит оборотню сомкнуть челюсти у него на горле, тотчас обмякает. Питер оставляет поверженного врага и спешит к Роману. Годфри помощь не нужна: его противник хрипит, обхватив руками разорванное горло. Роман отшвыривает умирающего в угол, сплевывает кусок плоти и подходит к лежащему у окна человеку. Вместо глаза у того кровавое месиво - единственный выстрел Романа попал в цель.

Всего в комнате пять тел. Роман удовлетворенно осматривает поле битвы, хотя битвой все произошедшее назвать сложно. Это самая настоящая бойня. Тяжело только начать.

Обостренный слух оборотня улавливает крадущиеся шаги в коридоре, и Роман шепчет, успокаивая:

\- Я слышу, слышу.

Роман встречает их уверенно и расслабленно, как и положено хозяину ситуации.

Дерево и пластик хрустят под его пальцами, когда он вырывает арбалет из рук солдата, а потом хрустят ребра, и в руке Романа оказывается окровавленный комок - человеческое сердце. Второй солдат смотрит на сердце своего товарища в руке убившего его чудовища, роняет оружие и бросается бежать. 

Роман не преследует его - ему незачем.

Питер настигает человека, прыгает ему на спину, опрокидывает на пол и перекусывает позвонки.

Годфри закрывает глаза и прислушивается: кроме них с Питером на этом этаже живых нет.

Дверь в конце коридора оказывается запертой, но несколько выстрелов в замок и пара хороших ударов плечом помогают решить проблему.

Сейчас, когда все уже позади, Питер понимает, где они совершили ошибку. Расслабились раньше времени, опьяненные успехом. Не то чтобы они не ожидали, что люди в лаборатории совсем не окажут сопротивления или что у них не будет оружия. Но, справившись с десятком солдат, они не посчитали, что двое ученых могут представлять большую опасность, и поплатились за свою самонадеянность.

Питер чувствовал боль, страх и отчаяние сородичей внизу, и ему не терпелось освободить их. 

Когда они спустились с лабораторию, люди вжались в дальнюю стену и не предприняли никаких попыток им помешать. Вдоль стены стояли три металлические клетки. В одной бился о прутья щенок - совсем еще ребенок, не больше тринадцати человеческих лет. В других терпеливо ждали своей участи волки-подростки года на два-три младше самого Питера. 

Питер подбежал к ближайшей клетке и требовательно зарычал - Роман понял сразу. Пока Годфри возился с замками, один из людей и достал откуда-то пистолет.

Дальше события для Питера слились в один бесконечно растянувшийся момент: Роман открывает последнюю клетку, волк вырывается из заточения и бежит вверх по лестнице вслед за уже освобожденными собратьями, раздается выстрел, взорвавшийся болью в груди, и после - крик Романа, его огромные глаза, побелевшее лицо, дрожащие руки, холодные пальцы, зажимающие рану… Питер смутно помнит, как Роман пытался прикрыть его собой, и у него, скорее всего, получилось, потому что боль осталась сосредоточенной в одном месте. Когда вместо выстрелов зазвучали сухие щелчки, Годфри отпустил его - Питер чуть не заскулил от потери контакта - и, судя по звукам, разорвал человека на части. Потом Роман орал на второго ученого, и, пока тот перевязывал Питера, метался по лаборатории в поисках чего-то, а затем просто крушил все, что попадется под руку. Уже окончательно проваливаясь в забытье, Питер почувствовал, как Роман берет его на руки и несет вверх по лестнице…

 

\- Это не значит, что мы остановимся, - твердо произносит Питер.

\- Нет, Дестини права. Ты третий раз чуть не умер. Это слишком рискованно. 

Роман лихорадочно ищет аргументы, заранее понимая, что все они бессмысленны. 

\- Сколько у них таких баз? Десятки? Сотни? Я все равно буду делать это - с тобой или без тебя.

\- Ты только послушай себя. Год назад ты говорил, что труп девушки в лесу - не твоя проблема…

Роман признает поражение. Они достойны друг друга. Никогда не останавливаются вовремя.


	16. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

В следующий раз Роман допрашивает офицера Ордена, прежде чем убить. Они получают не так много полезной информации: пару адресов и детали нескольких запланированных на ближайшее время операций. Сведений о руководящей структуре Ордена у рядовых служителей нет.

Этого мало, но для начала вполне достаточно.

Они покупают за наличные подержанную машину, прощаются с Дестини и Шелли и едут на юг.

Если забыть, что в конце отрезка пути их ждет очередная база Ордена, это похоже на каникулы. Те самые, между школой и колледжем, которые положено провести беззаботно и весело, чтобы ощутить вкус ничем не обремененной свободы перед вступлением во взрослую жизнь.

Им никогда до конца этого не понять. У них были другие ритуалы взросления.

В тесной машине Питер особенно сильно ощущает исходящее от Романа желание. Роман хочет многого: контроля, обладания, взаимности, мести, крови. Годфри весь - оголенный нерв, напряженная пружина, запутанный клубок потребностей, в которых не в силах до конца разобраться он сам.

Роман почти не дает Питеру руль. Питер не возражает. Эта уступка ему ничего не стоит.

Они останавливаются в мотелях на окраинах маленьких городков. Пока Питер платит наличными, Роман ждет на парковке. Даже одетый в джинсы и куртку, с отросшими волосами, без кольца и дорогих часов, Роман слишком хорошо запоминается. У Питера схема отработана идеально: показать поддельное удостоверение личности, попросить не беспокоить, добавить десятку сверху за понятливость. Совершенно необязательно стирать память всем подряд, если можно обойтись более простыми способами. 

Закрыв за собой дверь номера на замок, они первым делом звонят Дестини. Питер каждый раз убеждает сестру, что у них все хорошо, выслушивает традиционное «Будьте осторожны!» и отключается. Новостей нет. С тех пор, как они уехали из города, ни одно гадание не принесло результата.

Прошло уже почти два месяца, а у них так и не появилось ни одной зацепки. 

После Питтсбурга они уничтожили еще две группы боевиков Ордена. Под взглядом Романа говорят все, и список мест растет, но бесконечно это продолжаться не может. Последняя база оказалась пустой - оставленной в спешке пару дней назад. Нетрудно догадаться, что это плохой знак.

Они не знают наверняка, связали ли в Ордене нападение на базы с гибелью отряда в Хемлок Гроув, но вряд ли внезапное исчезновение Романа осталось незамеченным. Если к этому прибавить необъяснимую утечку информации, то вывод очевиден: Орден знает, кого искать.

Иногда Питеру кажется, что Роман хочет, чтобы их выследили. Чтобы дали повод. Лицензия на убийство выписана Романом себе самому единожды и навсегда. Количество трупов не имеет значения.

С каждым разом Роман становится все смелее, все больше осваивается со своими возможностями и входит во вкус. Крови орденских солдат достаточно, чтобы приглушить жажду, но жестокость, с которой Годфри отнимает жизнь, не объясняется зависимостью. Роману нравится убивать.

В номере, в машине, на улице - Питер часто ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Романа. Годфри не выпускает его из поля зрения - чтобы защитить и сохранить контроль? В какой-то момент Питер понимает, что почти свыкся с тем, что Роман считает его своим, и, к его удивлению, эта мысль не порождает в нем импульс бежать. Это открытие недолго занимает его внимание. У них есть более важные дела.

Если дожидаться полнолуния, следующая база тоже может оказаться заброшенной. Цепочка прервется, и они останутся ни с чем. Время работает против них.

Роман сопротивляется, но борьба с собой всегда была для него самым сложным сражением, и на исходе третьего дня затворничества в очередном мотеле Годфри соглашается не ждать момента, когда Питер сможет превратиться. Уничтожать следующую базу Питер идет в человеческом обличье.

Утром за ними увязывается патрульный. Питер выжимает газ, но Роман кладет ему руку на плечо и кивает на обочину. Остановив машину, Питер ловит себя на том, что молится всем известным и забытым богам разом, чтобы Годфри не устроил продолжение ночной бойни.

Роман неторопливо выбирается с пассажирского сидения и поворачивается лицом к полицейскому. Офицер реагирует на вопрос, чем они могут ему помочь, выхваченным из кобуры пистолетом и требованием положить руки на капот. Роман невозмутимо выпускает сигаретный дым, встречается взглядом с человеком и приказывает ему забыть события последних десяти минут.

Роману настолько все равно, что он бы и в мотель заявился в таком виде, но Питер молча тормозит у ближайшей заправки. Годфри нехотя направляется отмываться, а Питер, вытащив сотенную купюру из бардачка, идет в магазин. Набор покупок стандартный: еда, виски, сигареты. 

Когда Роман возвращается, он выглядит вполне пристойно. По крайней мере, корка засохшей крови, покрывавшая его лицо и руки, исчезла, куртка застегнута доверху, скрывая бурые потеки на футболке. Как полчаса назад офицер при виде Романа не открыл огонь на поражение, для Питера так и остается загадкой.

Они завтракают в придорожной забегаловке. Питер заказывает яичницу с беконом. Роман, морщась, пьет черный кофе, явно мерзкий на вкус, и внимательно изучает в телефоне карту штата.

В отеле Роман принимает душ так долго, что, кажется, во всем здании закончится горячая вода. Питер проверяет замок на двери, смотрит, насколько хорошо открывается окно. Оборотень чувствует, как смыкается кольцо облавы вокруг них. Излишняя осторожность вряд ли поможет, но точно не помешает.

После бессонной ночи Питер с ног валится от усталости, и ему доставляет немало труда не уснуть, дожидаясь Романа. Он все-таки отключается ненадолго. Первое, что он видит, когда открывает глаза - стоящего перед ним Годфри. Наготу Романа прикрывает только обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце. До Питера не сразу доходит, что Роман уже неизвестно сколько времени разглядывает его спящего. Но смотрит Годфри на него не с так присущим ему выражением желания и нетерпения - в конце концов, Роман всегда чего-то хочет - а со смесью умиротворения и удовлетворенности. Любуется и купается в осознании того, что Питер принадлежит ему.

\- Годфри, опять пялишься.

Питер со вздохом высвобождается из объятий продавленного кресла и плетется в душ. 

Роман усмехается за его спиной, и, перед тем как захлопнуть дверь, Питер слышит шуршание бумажного пакета. Может быть, Роман хотя бы оденется, пока он в ванной.

Надеждам не суждено сбыться: когда Питер, расслабленный и согретый на удивление горячей водой, возвращается в комнату, новая одежда вывалена из пакета на кресло, а Годфри лежит в постели совершенно обнаженный. Питер вешает полотенце на стул и забирается под одеяло к Роману.

Два месяца назад Питеру казалось, что своей близостью они предают мертвую Лету и украденную у них Надю, но чувство вины и страх привязанности не остановили его тогда. Не останавливают и сейчас.

Годфри прижимается к Питеру, жадно вдыхает запах, утыкается в шею, слегка прикусывает кожу над веной. Пальцы Романа проходятся по груди и спускаются к дорожке темных волос внизу живота. Питер слышит лязг клетки - неважно, он слышит его каждый раз - и откликается на ласки, подается навстречу. Каждый раз - преодоление, и каждый раз награда не заставляет себя ждать.


	17. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

Они много времени проводят вдвоем в номере. Слишком много.

Почти каждую ночь Романа будят кошмары. Когда он просыпается и резко садится на кровати, смотря в темноту невидящими глазами, к нему невозможно прикоснуться, настолько нестерпимый жар исходит от его кожи. После десяти минут под ледяным душем Роман возвращается разбитым и долго не может заснуть, но к утру все последствия кошмара проходят.

Питер отчасти чувствует в происходящем с Романом свою вину. Годфри никогда не рассказывает ему, что так мучает его во сне, но что бы это ни было, оно зародилось в те полгода, когда Роман был один.

Питер не сразу собирается с духом задать вопросы, которые нужно было задать давным-давно. Так происходит всегда - пропускаешь что-то важное и потом боишься даже упоминать об этом, опасаясь разбередить едва начавшую заживать рану. Но Роман постоянно находится рядом, они так близки - во всех смыслах, что разговор неизбежно завязывается, и Питер получает свое прощение.

\- Как ты это сделал?

\- Что это? 

\- Убил себя. 

\- С чего это ты вдруг решил спросить? Раньше тебя это не интересовало.

Питер и не надеялся, что все пройдет гладко. Роман не был бы собой, если бы не позволил себе помучить его немного. Это запоздалая, безобидная, но оттого не менее сладкая месть оставленного, к которому вернулись, и это меньшее из всего, что Питер готов дать Роману сегодня.

\- Прости, что бросил тебя. Я думал только о своем горе. Прости, что знал о том, кто ты, и не рассказал тебе. Я не хотел вмешиваться в ваши семейные дела. И… прости, что не был с тобой, когда ты умер. 

Роман замирает, жадно впитывая каждое слово. Он столько раз представлял себе эту сцену, прокручивал в воображении в мельчайших деталях, но реальность превосходит все ожидания.

\- Я перерезал вены. Быстро и почти не больно. Залил кровью весь чердак. 

Роман говорит о собственной смерти с небрежным безразличием, от которого на милю веет фальшью, и пожирает Питера глазами, бросая вызов, провоцируя на реакцию. Вместо ответа оборотень берет Романа за запястье и разворачивает предплечье тыльной стороной вверх.

\- Должны были остаться шрамы.

\- Они и остались. Я их потом убрал. Не объяснять же всем подряд.

Зачем носить на теле напоминания о собственной смерти? Только чтобы предъявить Питеру как доказательства того, через что Роману пришлось пройти в одиночестве.

Нужно быть очень, очень осторожным - Питер прекрасно понимает это. Нельзя себя выдать, нельзя дать Роману полный контроль. Еще одно извинение - и он полностью во власти Годфри.

\- Правильно сделал. Не будут вызывать у меня чувство вины.

\- Чувство вины? - с ухмылкой переспрашивает Годфри. - Выходит, зря я от шрамов избавился. Хотя ладно. Я все равно тебя уже простил.

Той же ночью Роман отвечает откровенностью на откровенность.

\- Помнишь, когда мы копали могилу в лесу, ты спросил, зачем я хочу стать человеком? 

\- Ты сказал прихватить стул и пару часов свободного времени.

\- Я тогда ненавидел Оливию и все, что с ней связано… Ты так на меня посмотрел, будто у меня с головой плохо. Ты был прав. Глупо отказываться от всего, чтобы избавиться от жажды.

\- Признайся, ты завидовал мне с того самого дня, когда увидел мое превращение, - усмехается Питер.

\- Ну еще бы, - фыркает Годфри. - Кто же знал, что у меня тоже будут свои... волшебные трюки.

Питер улыбается в темноте, вспоминая, как показывал Шелли и Лете карточные фокусы. Больше всех тогда впечатлился Роман.

Оборотень ни разу в жизни не задумывался о том, чтобы нарушить естественный порядок вещей, даже после того, как почти потерял контроль над превращениями. И никогда не делил себя на человека и волка.

Лишиться части себя - сознательно искалечить себя на всю жизнь, стать искусственным, больным, неполноценным. Нет ничего хуже извращения собственной природы.

Сообщение Питера о том, что Орден знает про Надю, остановило Романа вовремя.


	18. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

Следующая база оказывается пустой. Давно не используемый склад на окраине промышленной зоны у реки на первый взгляд никогда и не был временным пристанищем боевиков Ордена. Питеру это место не нравится - от него на километр разит подставой, но Роман очередную неудачу воспринимает как личный вызов, и они идут осматривать склад изнутри в поисках следов солдат Ордена.

Священника они находят прикованным наручниками к тянущимся вдоль стены трубам. На фанатика-террориста этот ничем не примечательный мужчина в сутане не тянет, но его нахождение здесь говорит само за себя - Орден приготовил им подарочек. Вот только зачем?

\- Это ловушка, - предостерегает Питер. 

\- Он один, - пожимает плечами Роман. - Орден оставил нам говорящее послание. 

Человек обводит их мутным взглядом и тут же зажмуривается. 

\- Знаешь, кто я? - Роман наклоняется, брезгливо всматривается в осунувшееся, блестящее от пота лицо. - Эй, я с тобой разговариваю!

Священник шумно вдыхает и выдавливает из пересохшего горла:

\- Знаешь ли ты сам, кто ты? Знаешь ли ты, что твой ребенок откроет врата ада?

\- Опять это ваше пророчество. Не понимаю, чем я вам не подхожу?! Я ведь тоже родился в сорочке. - Роман хватает священника за воротник сутаны и встряхивает. - Не начнешь говорить - устрою тебе ад прямо сейчас. Смотри на меня!

Человек медленно открывает глаза.

\- Ребенка нужно было принести в жертву, чтобы остановить апокалипсис. 

Священник дрожит, губы потрескались от обезвоживания, глаза лихорадочно блестят, зрачки расширены. Питер чувствует его ужас - ужас животного, которого ведут на бойню.

\- Пойдем отсюда, пока сюда не пожаловали его дружки.

Роман оставляет слова Питера без внимания.

\- Я лучше принесу в жертву весь ваш Орден. Всех до единого. 

\- Мы знаем, что ребенка у тебя больше нет. Ты бесполезен. Думаешь, я хочу умирать здесь сегодня с тобой?! У меня нет выбора, ни у кого из нас нет выбора! Ты помешал нам, и теперь слишком поздно…

\- Бред какой-то. Ничего, сейчас он у меня заговорит.

Роман берет человека за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и картинка внезапно складывается - запах, этот странный, не дающий покоя запах, совсем как в подвале шерифа Сворна…

\- Бежим!

Питеру не нужно повторять дважды - с тех пор, как они оказались здесь, он ни на секунду не терял бдительности. Они бросаются к выходу: Питер впереди, Роман в паре шагов за ним. Им остается футов тридцать до двери, когда взрывная волна подхватывает их и швыряет на землю. Питера обдает раскаленным воздухом, вокруг градом сыплются горящие обломки. Оборотень глотает дым, закашливается и чувствует, как его хватают за плечо и тянут вверх, заставляя подняться на ноги. Роман помогает ему встать и тащит прочь от бушующего пламени.

Они вываливаются на улицу, пересекают площадку перед складом и останавливаются только у машины. С минуту они, не отрываясь, смотрят, как огонь превращает склад в обгоревшие руины и черный скелет из стали и бетона. Огненный ад совсем близко, но до парковки жар не достает. 

Из оцепенения Питера выводит смех. Годфри хохочет в голос, согнувшись пополам. Хохочет до слез, до судорог, до хрипа. Питер еще никогда не видел его таким.

Роман замолкает на секунду только для того, чтобы набрать в легкие побольше воздуха.

\- Не сегодня! Никогда! Да пошли вы все! Не дождетесь!

Годфри поднимает валяющийся под ногами обломок бетона, швыряет в лишившееся стекол окно, отслеживает его полет и наклоняется за следующим. 

Питер оставляет Романа наедине с невидимыми собеседниками и забирается в салон. В тепле начинают ныть ссадины и ожоги, но это пустяки. Они легко отделались. Могло быть гораздо хуже. 

Оборотень нащупывает закатившуюся под сидение бутылку с водой, делает пару глотков. Жидкость смягчает саднящее горло, дышать становится легче. Питер откидывается на спинку сидения и ненадолго отключается от реальности. Когда он снова открывает глаза, стрелка на часах сдвигается на пятнадцать минут. Камни у Романа кончились - теперь он стоит и смотрит на пламя. Огонь перекинулся на соседнее строение и начинал подбираться к рядам контейнеров у пристани. Каким бы безлюдным ни было это место, пожар такого размера не останется без внимания надолго, и лучше бы им убраться отсюда поскорее…

Питер уже собирается поделиться этими соображениями с Годфри, когда тот наконец отрывается от созерцания пламени и идет к машине. Запрыгнув на водительское сидение, Роман захлопывает дверь, тянется к ключу зажигания и, спохватившись, встревожено оглядывает Питера.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Немного подпалил шкуру. Ерунда. Как ты узнал, что там все сейчас взорвется?

\- Там был запах… - Роман осекается, скользит взглядом по приборной доске. - Ты был прав, не нужно было идти туда. 

Питер решает не спрашивать, откуда Роман знает, как пахнет взрывчатка. Оборотень уверен, что ответ ему не понравится, даже если там не будет фигурировать взрыв в доме шерифа Сворна.

\- Они нас выследили. Это становится слишком опасным, - подытоживает Питер.

Оборотню тяжело дается такое спокойствие - инстинкты заставляют его бежать, бежать немедленно, быстро и как можно дальше. Оторваться, затаиться и ждать, пока охотники потеряют след.

\- Нас везде будут ждать, - соглашается Роман. - Кто им сказал, что Надя не у меня? Кроме Прайса некому. Мы возвращаемся домой.

Они выезжают на шоссе и направляются на север - туда, откуда час назад приехали.


	19. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПИТЕР

Посреди ночи Роман притормаживает у моста через мелкую речушку и выбрасывает в воду телефон. То, что на предыдущей базе им подкинули кого-то с нужным адресом в памяти, вовсе не означает, что их отслеживают как-то еще, но сны и предсказания чуть не воплотились в реальность, и Годфри вопреки своей природе учится сживаться с мыслью, что предосторожности лишними не бывают.

Питера начинает неумолимо клонить в сон еще задолго до рассвета, он отключается и просыпается от того, что они остановились. Романа в машине нет. Питер оглядывается: они припарковались на стоянке мотеля и, судя по сереющему небу, ехали часов пять. Скорее всего, успели пересечь границу штата. 

Роман возвращается с ключами от номера и аптечкой.

\- Не будем останавливаться, - протестует Питер. - Давай я поведу.

\- Пара часов ничего не меняет. 

\- Час. И едем дальше. 

Ванная в номере маленькая. Роман останавливается в дверях, прислоняется плечом к косяку, скрещивает руки на груди и замирает.

\- Советы пришел давать? 

\- Хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Оборотень стягивает куртку, снимает жилетку и рубашку. Отражение в зеркале не выглядит так уж устрашающе: левая половина лица и шеи слегка покраснела, на руке и на лбу пара глубоких царапин, но в целом ничего такого, что бы требовало безотлагательной медицинской помощи.

\- Там есть мазь от ожогов.

Питер перебирает содержимое аптечки, выуживает пару подозрительных тюбиков, читает этикетки и откладывает нужный.

\- Не нужно было. Все равно скоро полнолуние.

\- Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно.

\- Можно подумать, мазь поможет, - фыркает Питер. - Но спасибо за заботу.

\- Пожалуйста. 

На мгновение отражение Романа появляется в зеркале - Питер успевает заметить, как яркой зеленью светятся глаза на бледном лице, и Годфри скрывается из вида.

Теплые тела, бьющиеся сердца - это маскировка. Но их выдает сияющая тьма в глазах. Никогда не забывай о том, кто он, даже когда он сам не помнит. 

Питер закрывает дверь, включает ледяную воду, опускает голову под кран и долго стоит так, наблюдая, как струйки стекают по волосам и исчезают в сливном отверстии раковины.

Может быть, мазь действительно оказывает обезболивающий эффект, или холодная вода вместе с тремя таблетками аспирина помогает улучшить самочувствие, но из ванной Питер выходит с ясной головой и твердым намерением как можно скорее продолжить путь. 

Роман принимает душ в рекордно короткие сроки - всего за десять минут. 

Перед уходом они останавливаются перед зеркалом в комнате. 

\- Признайся, ты мне мазь подсунул, чтобы предъявить меня Дестини в товарном виде?

\- Ты меня раскусил. - Роман ухмыляется и вскидывает руки в знак поражения. - А я-то собирался поразить тебя благородством своих намерений.

\- Сейчас ты будешь поражать меня искусством скоростного вождения. 

\- Это я тоже могу, - кивает Роман. 

Они смотрят в зеркало, будто пытаясь обезопасить себя от дурных примет. 

Через сутки они будут в Хемлок Гроув. Дома. 

Питер чует запах пороха, масла и резины - внезапный, неуместный, кричащий об опасности, и в то же мгновение Роман поворачивается к двери и резко толкает Питера на пол, падая следом. Они лежат неподвижно, напряженно ловя звуки за стеной. Пару секунд спустя тишину разрывает звон бьющегося стекла. Осколки обрушиваются на пол под окном, и тут же дальний угол комнаты вспыхивает. По комнате растекается едкий химический запах, от которого перехватывает дыхание и слезятся глаза.

\- Черт, черт, черт! - шипит Роман, и Питер понимает, что пистолет остался в машине.

Огонь разгорается быстро, языки пламени перекидываются со шкафа на стену и с нее на кровать. 

До двери пламя еще не добралось, но занавески на окне рядом уже начинают заниматься.

Роман прикидывает расстояние от двери до машины, пытается различить биение сердец - сколько людей, где они, но треск огня за спиной заглушает все звуки во вселенной.

\- Если выживем, ты знаешь, что делать, - шепчет Питер и скорчивается в судороге трансформации.

Роман кивает и сосредоточивает взгляд на двери, отчаянно желая, чтобы вошел хотя бы один. С этого можно начать. Только бы люди не ждали, пока огненная ловушка захлопнется…

Роман не слышит, чувствует человека за стеной. Распахнуть дверь, рвануть солдата на себя, выбить оружие - дело одной секунды. И когда оборотень черной тенью проскальзывает у них под ногами и кидается на невидимого врага, Роман отчетливо понимает, что они уйдут. Это придает ему сил.

Они оставляют позади горящий мотель и трупы солдат. 

Роман съезжает с дороги, гонит машину через поле и останавливается посреди рощи на границе двух четырехугольников распаханной земли. Стоит ему открыть дверку, волк выпрыгивает с заднего сидения и уносится прочь, за считанные мгновения исчезнув среди голых коричневых стволов.

Годфри падает на четвереньки. Его рвет кровью и металлом. Чтобы позвать Питера, нужно загнать воздух в легкие, нужно заново научиться дышать. Это удается не сразу. 

Роман долго выкрикивает имя оборотня, повторяет снова и снова и уже почти теряет надежду, когда волк показывается из-за деревьев и неспешно подходит к нему.

\- Питер? Ты ведь помнишь меня? Ну же, Питер!

Проблеск узнавания мелькает в звериных глазах, и оборотень начинает превращаться.


	20. ЯВЬ: РОМАН, ПРАЙС

Роман оставляет машину на подземной стоянке. На жилой этаж Башни они поднимаются на эвакуационном лифте и доходят до своих апартаментов незамеченными. У двери их ждет Йохан.

\- Тебе нечего больше делать, кроме как следить за камерами по ночам?

\- В Башне установлены датчики, настроенные на твои биометрические сигналы. Вернее, на твои и Оливии, но я подумал, вряд ли миссис Годфри решила почтить нас своим присутствием.

\- И что ты от меня хочешь сейчас?

Йохан осматривает парней и отмечает детали, которые могли бы рассказать ему об их путешествии и без доклада Ордена: новая одежда, бледные, изможденные лица, засохшая кровь под ногтями. Роман, наверняка, голоден, но в целом контролирует себя, чего раньше за ним не наблюдалось. 

\- Мне нужно обсудить с тобой важные вопросы. Вижу, лучше разговор отложить до утра.

Питер первым проскальзывает в комнату, и Роман, кивнув Прайсу, следует за ним.

Годфри объявляется у Йохана в кабинете на следующий день в половину десятого.

\- Спрашивать буду я, - безапелляционно заявляет Роман.

\- Я надеюсь, у нас получится конструктивный диалог, - с натянутой улыбкой отвечает Прайс.

\- Как ты связан с Орденом? Откуда Орден знает про Надю?

\- Это правильный вопрос. Давно бы так. Мы потеряли слишком много времени…

\- Ты будешь отвечать или читать мне мораль? - перебивает Роман.

\- … поэтому перейдем сразу к делу, - кивает доктор Прайс. - Оливия начала сотрудничать с Орденом задолго до того, как вышла замуж за твоего отца. С момента ее появления в Хемлок Гроув я оказался вовлечен во взаимодействие с Орденом. Я сказал им, что ребенка у тебя больше нет, чтобы они оставили тебя в покое. Они не считали тебя заслуживающим доверия преемником Оливии, с которым можно вести дела. Я лично поручился за тебя, и что ты делаешь? Устраиваешь крестовый поход против Ордена. Меня очень убедительно попросили избавиться от тебя, и знаешь, что меня остановило? В случае твоей смерти акции перейдут обратно к Оливии. Как ты понимаешь, деловой союз с ней я больше не считаю целесообразным. Но Оливия не нарушала условий соглашения с Орденом, их нарушил ты, поэтому Орден считает тебя врагом. Я не планировал посвящать тебя в закулисную политику управления Институтом, но по незнанию ты совершил столько опрометчивых и разрушительных поступков, что я изменил свое решение.

Роман некоторое время молчит, осмысливая информацию.

\- Они сами напали на меня, что я должен был делать? 

\- На тебя напали совсем по другой причине. Орден далеко не един, в нем есть радикальные группировки фанатиков, не подчиняющиеся центральной власти. И ты, не разобравшись, пошел убивать всех подряд, кто имел отношение к Ордену. 

\- Откуда мне было знать? Это были солдаты с оружием. Они шли убивать.

\- Я не утверждаю, что вы уничтожали невинных. Но я поручился за тебя. Я убедил Орден, что ты под контролем. Что с тобой можно договориться. Что ты будешь соблюдать условия соглашения. 

\- Какого еще соглашения?! Как я могу соблюдать что-то, о чем понятия не имею?! - Роман вскакивает на ноги, опирается на стол Прайса и смотрит на доктора сверху вниз, давя взглядом.

\- Ты дал возможность тебе о нем рассказать? Ты вообще хоть кого-нибудь пытался услышать? Нет. Вопрос в другом. Теперь ты готов слушать? - невозмутимо спрашивает Йохан.

\- Готов. Если ты перестанешь держать меня за идиота, который не способен понять.

\- Хорошо. Оливия вряд ли появится здесь, но с нее станется уничтожить компанию на расстоянии. Деньги и месть - больше она ничего не получит, но она с удовольствием разрушит все, над чем я работал двадцать лет. Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько усилий потребуется, чтобы воссоздать условия, необходимые для моих исследований? Орден владеет половиной компании, но половины акций недостаточно, чтобы защитить Институт, если Оливия задастся целью стереть его с лица Земли. Есть еще один вариант: в случае, если наследников с фамилией Годфри в живых не окажется и Орден будет владеть ста процентами акций, никто не будет вмешиваться в мои исследования, считать затраты, мешать мне делать свою работу. Таково было предложение Ордена, и, заметь, я еще ничего не сделал для них. Но я всегда заботился о твоей семье. Насколько ты помнишь, я работал над созданием нового тела для твоей сестры и заменителя человеческой крови для тебя. 

\- С чего ты решил, что они тебя не обманут?

\- Потому что они понимают, что я им нужен! Этого не понимаешь только ты! Я единственный, кто сможет обеспечить твоей сестре настолько нормальную жизнь, насколько это вообще возможно. Ты хочешь, чтобы с Институтом произошло то же, что и со сталелитейным заводом? Чтобы Хемлок Гроув вымер, как города вокруг? Хочешь, чтобы тебя запомнили как Годфри, который разрушил империю, созданную четырьмя поколениями своих предков? Откуда эта неблагодарность, это невежество? Ты хоть раз поинтересовался тем, кто выкупил долю Нормана? Конечно, тебе было некогда заниматься такими пустяками, тебя же волновали только зашифрованные статьи расходов.

\- Я понял. - Роман пододвигает стул и садится напротив Прайса. - Без тебя нет Института. Без тебя нет города. Никто кроме тебя не поможет Шелли. Я все это знаю. Но ты ведешь тройную игру и действуешь в своих интересах. Какие у меня гарантии, что ты не предашь меня?

\- Никаких. Кроме моего слова. Я бы предпочел иметь на своей стороне одного упыря, который владеет компанией, обязан мне своим состоянием и жизнью своей сестры, не вмешивается в мои дела и, подчеркиваю, контролирует свою жажду крови, чем организацию, где нет единства в целях и средствах, где правая рука не ведает, что делает левая, а верхи не контролируют низы. Пока ты еще не зашел слишком далеко. Они напали на тебя, так что ты был вправе мстить. Ты не убил никого из вышестоящих чинов, но показал свою силу, и с тобой будут считаться. Я думаю, мы сможем уладить этот инцидент дипломатическим путем. Но больше никаких действий против Ордена. 

\- Хорошо, - неохотно соглашается Роман. - Что еще от меня потребуется?

\- Позаботиться о том, чтобы у меня не возникло проблем с Оливией. 

\- Если она вернется в город, я ее убью.

\- Это меня устраивает. Возможно, нам также придется слетать в Париж, представить тебя руководству Ордена. Потренируйся приносить извинения. У тебя это плохо получается. - Прайс бросает взгляд на часы и вежливо улыбается. - Через десять минут совет директоров. Твое присутствие не понадобится.

\- Я и не планировал. У меня найдется, чем заняться.

\- Вечером зайди в лабораторию, - говорит Йохан, склоняясь над бумагами.

\- Буду, - коротко бросает Роман и выходят из кабинета.


	21. ЯВЬ. РОМАН, ПРАЙС

Когда доктор Прайс спускается на минус пятый этаж, Роман уже поджидает его в комнате, где когда-то располагалась емкость с искусственным телом, выращенным для Шелли. Сейчас бак пуст, сложная электроника, обеспечивавшая жизнедеятельность организма, отключена. 

\- Что ты будешь делать с моей сестрой? 

Йохан с удовлетворением отмечает, что в тоне Романа не слышно вызова.

\- Я могу вырастить новый образец, но сейчас переместить ее сознание туда можно будет только насильно. Нужно дать Шелли время. Я начну собирать генетический материал, чтобы к тому моменту, как она будет готова, тело успело пройти все стадии развития. Для этого времени более чем достаточно. В данный момент меня больше беспокоит твое состояние.

\- А что со мной не так? Я больше не хочу вцепиться в горло каждому встречному, если ты об этом.

\- Ты не закончил курс генной терапии. Могут проявиться побочные эффекты и мутации. Мне нужно снять все показатели. Пойдем в лабораторию.

С этой комнатой у Романа связано слишком много неприятных воспоминаний. Систему переливания крови демонтировали, но кушетка никуда не делась, и крепления для запястий тоже остались на месте.

\- Вы очень не любите, когда у вас выкачивают кровь, - объясняет Прайс, застегивая металлические браслеты. - Для вас это противоестественно. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты совладать с собой.

От зрелища жидкости, заполняющей шприц, Роману и правда становится не по себе. Слишком густая и темная, она течет медленно, нехотя, словно не желая покидать вену.

\- Какие-нибудь необычные симптомы, про которые я должен знать? - спрашивает Йохан, выдавливая содержимое шприца в колбу. 

\- Например? Я не совсем в курсе, что для меня необычно. Кстати, ту гадость из ржавой бочки я больше пить не буду. Меня от одной мысли о ней тошнит. 

\- В Институте есть банк донорской крови. 

\- Может, стоило сразу мне об этом сказать? - саркастически осведомляется Годфри.

Прайс оставляет колкость без внимания. Выбрав из набора хирургических инструментов скальпель, он возвращается к кушетке и, под недоумевающе-скептическим взглядом Романа, делает длинный разрез на его предплечье. Пока Йохан оценивает, как затягивается рана, Роман наблюдает за доктором, пытаясь расшифровать выражение его лица, но то, как обычно, остается непроницаемым.

\- И? - поднимает бровь Годфри. - Это сейчас зачем было?

\- Фактор свертывания крови в норме, - заключает Йохан. - Осталось сделать снимок.

Он освобождает Романа от браслетов и ведет в комнату с магнитно-резонансным томографом.

\- Это в первый и последний раз, - предупреждает Роман, растягиваясь на кушетке томографа.

\- Я понимаю твою неприязнь к больницам. Ты считаешь себя выше этого. - Йохан проверяет настройки и запускает процесс сканирования. - Но раз была попытка изменить твое тело на генетическом уровне, нужно убедиться в отсутствии последствий.

Пока Йохан изучает полученные данные, Роман слоняется по кабинету. Устав от ожидания, он садится рядом с Прайсом и вглядывается в цветную карту мозговых центров, раскрытую на мониторе.

\- Мозговая активность в порядке, - комментирует Йохан. - Провалы в памяти? Галлюцинации? Дезориентация? Голоса? Ночные кошмары? 

Роман слишком долго медлит с ответом, чтобы потом убедительно отрицать все.

\- Кошмары. 

\- Что тебе снится?

\- Огонь. Я сгораю, но не умираю. Снова и снова. 

\- Психиатрия - не моя специализация. Норман оказался бы гораздо полезнее в твоей ситуации. Органически никаких нарушений работы мозга нет. Похоже, тебе повезло, и генная терапия не нанесла вреда организму. Окончательные результаты сообщу завтра.

\- Откуда ты узнал про кошмары? - прищуривается Годфри. Для перехода от осторожной откровенности до подозрительной недоверчивости и даже враждебности достаточно одной фразы.

\- Просто предположил. Тебе не нужно искать подвох. То, что ты испытываешь, вполне нормально. Ты переродился меньше года назад. После возвращения из мертвых ты перестал опасаться многих вещей, и все твои страхи сконцентрировались на огне - на том, все еще может тебя убить. Это пройдет. 

\- И что, мне просто ждать? 

\- Я могу изготовить препараты, которые на тебя подействуют. Будем менять дозу и состав, чтобы избежать эффекта привыкания. Мой прогноз - максимум три месяца, и кошмары прекратятся.

\- Три месяца, - усмехается Роман. - Всего ничего.

\- Твоя карточка теперь открывает дверь в хранилище крови. Завоз свежей крови вечером. Постарайся не слишком часто использовать гипноз на сотрудниках.

\- Хорошо, док. - Роман шутливым жестом отдает Прайсу честь. - Обещаю сохранить лучшие мозги Института в целости для грядущих свершений.

Питера в их апартаментах не оказывается, и Роман отправляется к Дестини.

Питер с Дестини сидят за столом за гаданий, взявшись за руки. Между ними лежит розовая шапочка Нади - одна из вещей, которые Роман забрал с собой в Башню в ночь исчезновения дочери.

Роман не хочет прерывать ритуал, но цыган сам отпускает сестру и поднимается ему навстречу. 

\- Дестини видела Надю. Мы знаем, где она.

У Романа подгибаются колени и земля уходит из-под ног, будто в этот момент Башня начинает клониться на бок и обрушивается в свободное падение.

\- Чего мы ждем? - спрашивает Годфри.


	22. СОН. РОМАН, НАДЯ, ДЕСТИНИ

Дестини идет по залитой полуденным солнцем каменной набережной. За невысоким парапетом плещется воды, чистая, зеленовато-прозрачная, чуть поодаль отступающая от берега, чтобы освободить место для узкой полоски ослепительно искрящегося белого песка.

Море - или океан? - простирается насколько хватает глаз, и у горизонта синева воды сливается с голубизной безоблачного неба. У пристани пришвартованы несколько яхт с разноцветными парусами. 

Легкий ветерок освежает лицо, теплый камень приятно греет босые ступни, и набережной, кажется, не будет конца, сколько ни иди. Этот сон совсем не похож на обычные пророческие кошмары. Он напоминает чье-то счастливое детство, но ощущения неловкости от подглядывания за чужой жизнью нет и в помине, лишь легкая грусть от того, что сновидение скоро закончится.

По набережной гуляют люди, но никто не обращает на цыганку внимания. Дестини они кажутся частью пейзажа, как пальмы на набережной или корабли вдалеке, и лишь внезапно промелькнувшее узнавание заставляет приглядеться к стоящим лицом к парапету мужчине и женщине.

Мужчина - Роман Годфри, у цыганки нет никаких сомнений: бросающийся в глаза рост, широкие плечи, зачесанные назад волосы и та особая пластика, которая бывает только у высоких и худых людей, хорошо владеющих своим телом. Рядом с Романом девушка-блондинка в легком белом платье до колен. Сначала Дестини кажется, что это Лета, но нет - девушка заметно выше, и что-то в ней есть такое…

Будто почувствовав взгляд цыганки, девушка оглядывается, и у Дестини перехватывает дыхание. Сходство с матерью видно невооруженным взглядом: выразительное лицо с изящными линиями, правильной формы губы, длинные светлые волосы, тяжелыми прямыми прядями падающие на плечи, но глаза…

Пронзительные, мягко светящиеся колдовской зеленью, нечеловеческие глаза. 

Девушка дергает мужчину за рукав, тихо говоря ему что-то, и тот оборачивается.

Роман и в восемнадцать лет был красивым, но от него повзрослевшего просто невозможно отвести взгляд. Есть что-то гипнотическое в его окончательно оформившихся чертах, будто истинная сущность проступила сквозь внешнюю оболочку и придала и так привлекательной внешности резкости и завершенности, создав неизменный финальный образ. Опасность, сдерживаемая сила и напряженное, пристальное внимание, исходящие от Романа, физически ощутимы и почти болезненны.

Надя еще сохраняла человеческую мягкость, но в Романе ее не осталось ни капли.

Они не выглядят дочерью и отцом. Невозможно не догадаться, что они родственники, но посторонний человек, скорее всего, предположил бы, что Роман - старший брат девушки.

Так вот какой вырастет Надя. Младенческая голубизна радужки уступит место зелени, как и у пяти поколений ее предков. И она станет истинной дочерью своего отца не только во внешности - во всем.

Роман неотрывно смотрит на цыганку, уже не потрясенный, скорее растерянный и чем-то огорченный, а Надя продолжает говорить что-то отцу, но так и не получает ответа. 

\- Где Питер? - спрашивает Дестини. - Когда… Роман, какой это год? Сколько прошло времени?!

\- Нам не нужно знать, - качает головой Годфри. - Все равно ничего не изменить.

\- Но почему?! 

Роман колеблется, встречается взглядом с дочерью, словно советуясь, и, наконец, решается:

\- Скажи мне, чтобы я не мешал Йохану. Не мешал его исследованиям. Когда я буду один, расскажи, что ты встретила нас здесь, и Питера не было с нами. Я пойму, не сразу, но пойму. Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю. С ним случится что-то плохое?

\- Все будет хорошо. Если я не поверю тебе, передай мне это, - напоследок говорит Роман.

Когда Дестини просыпается в своей спальне в Белой Башне, ее волосы пахнут солнцем и морем, а в ладони зажато пластиковое колечко в виде змейки.


	23. ЯВЬ. ШЕЛЛИ

Дорогой Дядя,

Я знаю, что ты никогда не прочитаешь мои письма, но мне хочется верить, что ты все еще существуешь на какой-то другой плоскости реальности и наблюдаешь за мной. Сейчас, как никогда, мне нужен ангел-хранитель, который бы очистил мои мысли и сберег мою душу от зла.

Можно ли потревожить мертвых? Чувствуешь ли ты боль, как живые, страдаешь ли ты? Говорят, страдания очищают, но это ложь. Даже когда моя жизнь казалась мне жалким, наполненным осознанием собственного несовершенства существованием, на самом деле я была счастлива. Теперь я понимаю это. Может быть, то, что сейчас происходит со мной, это наказание за неумение ценить то, что я имела? 

У меня все еще остается гораздо больше, чем у людей, чей удел - вечное одиночество. Роман приходит ко мне почти каждый день. Он все так же нежен и заботлив, но я вижу, что он изменился. Он ненавидит маму, но с каждым днем все больше становится похож на нее, сам того не замечая.

Доктор Прайс предложил создать для меня новое тело, но я запретила ему. Я никогда по своей воле не соглашусь подвергнуть смертельной опасности еще одно живое существо.

Я знаю, что мама убила Присциллу. Я знаю, что мама убила тебя. Роман хотел скрыть от меня это, но не смог мне солгать. Я слышала, как они с доктором Прайсом кричали друг на друга. Они пытаются защитить меня, как защищал меня ты, но незнание делает нас лишь более уязвимыми. После того, как я держала растерзанное тело Присциллы в своих руках, я больше никогда не смогу жить в неведении. Пусть плод с древа знания горек, такова человеческая доля. 

Но вдвойне тяжелее ноша того, кто отведал плоды с обоих деревьев.

Я знаю, что Роман с мамой не такие, как все. Иногда ночами я лежу без сна и думаю о том, как бы я поступила, если бы у меня был выбор: быть такой, как я сейчас, или быть такой, как они. И каждый раз я засыпаю с облегчением от того, что этот выбор мне делать не нужно, но если бы мне представилась такая возможность, я бы ничего не стала менять. Это неподъемное бремя, я бы не смогла его нести.

Чудовище живет в каждом из нас, мое лишь получило внешнее воплощение. Я готова провести остаток своих дней в Башне. Какое же это было жестокое заблуждение - думать, что я смогу жить среди людей! После недавних событий я смирилась со своей участью, и она больше не тяготит меня.

В это трудно поверить, но я простила маму. Роман говорит, я просто не умею ненавидеть. Смирение пришло на смену ярости и отчаянию, а с ним покорность судьбе, понимание и сострадание. Только глубоко несчастные люди, такие, как мама, могут причинить другим столько боли.

Мне очень жаль Романа, и больше всего на свете я боюсь потерять и его тоже. Если он убьет маму (да, странно после всего называть ее мамой), он станет ничем не лучше нее, и это его уничтожит. Того Романа, которого мы знаем, больше не будет.

Доктор Прайс называет меня светлячком. Роман говорит, что я его путеводный свет. Но как я могу освещать чей-то путь, если страх и бессилие порой оставляют меня саму в темноте? Дядя, пожалуйста, помоги мне, без тебя я не справлюсь! Если ты есть где-то там наверху, присматривай и за Романом тоже? Пока я нужна Роману, мое существование имеет смысл. Пока ты наблюдаешь за ним сверху, с ним не случится ничего плохого. Я верю, вместе мы сможем уберечь его от самого страшного.

 

P.S. Сегодня ночью мне снова приснился дракон. Когда я засыпаю, думая о Романе, я вижу этот сон и прошу тебя истолковать его. Во сне я забываю, что тебя нет с нами. Бессонница приходит ко мне в такие ночи, и я лежу в темноте, разговариваю с тобой и жду рассвет. Но не печалься, Дядя, печаль не пристала мертвым. Когда-нибудь я воссоединюсь с тобой, а пока я остаюсь здесь и остаюсь навеки твоей,

Ш.Г.


	24. РОМАН, ОЛИВИЯ, ДРАКОН

Роман стоит на вершине Башни и смотрит в бездну. Сегодня бездна молчит. 

На горизонте сверкают молнии, освещая выжженную, покрытую трещинами землю.

Внизу одна за другой исчезают цепочки огней. Город погружается во тьму.

Тьма подбирается к основанию Белой Башни, медлит у подножия и начинает неспешно ползти вверх. Этаж за этажом без боя сдается под ее натиском. Наконец гаснут и гигантские буквы «ГОДФРИ».

Роман затягивается в последний раз и бросает сигарету в разверзшуюся черную пасть. Одинокая искорка вспыхивает и исчезает, проглоченная ненасытной тьмой.

\- И тогда огни Белой Башни погасли, - произносит Роман.

Звук его голоса, до странности незнакомый, эхом разлетается в пустой тишине.

Оливия подходит к краю крыши, встает рядом с сыном. 

\- Ты был чудовищем еще до того, как начал охотиться на чудовищ. Смотри в бездну без страха.

Роман окидывает мать безразличным взглядом и возвращается к созерцанию горящего неба.

Оливия касается пальцами щеки сына, поправляет прядь волос, обнимает его за плечо. Роман стряхивает ее руку, отступает на шаг. Оливия следует за ним.

\- Тебе не убежать от себя. - Ее ладонь ложится Роману на спину между лопаток и начинает поглаживать. В ее прикосновении ласка и твердость, в голосе - гордость и нежность, но Роману все равно.

\- Ты не воин, Роман. Ты Дракон, - шепчет Оливия и легонько подталкивает сына вперед.

Роман оборачивается. Он стоит на самом краю. Еще шаг - и бездна поглотит его, как Башню, как город, как весь мир, но он не чувствует страха. Он не чувствует ничего.

\- Верь мне, - говорит Оливия и целует его в губы.

Роман отшатывается, секунду балансирует на краю и падает. 

У темноты нет начала и конца, в темноте нет верха и низа, но где-то в этом бесконечном космосе есть земля, притяжение которой неизбежно и неумолимо. Роман всем нутром чувствует ее приближение. Ужас обрушивается на него, вырывается криком из груди, и что-то громоздкое, неповоротливое начинает ворочаться внутри. Роман скорчивается в судороге, изгибается и снова кричит - теперь уже от боли. 

Его пожирает огонь новорожденного чудовища, которое вырывается из человеческой оболочки. 

Дракон расправляет крылья и взмывает в объятые пламенем небеса.

**Author's Note:**

> В историях, написанных между первым и вторым сезоном, есть несколько моментов, которые остаются неизменными независимо от событий второго сезона.  
> 1\. Роман приходит к шерифу Сворну, обнаруживает у него в подвале бомбу, догадывается, для чего она предназначается, и приказывает шерифу на ней подорваться. Что, как мы узнаем в начале второго сезона, шериф и делает. Только причастность Романа к этому эпизоду не упоминается)  
> 2\. Роман не может загипнотизировать доктора Прайса и только его одного, потому что мозг у доктора необычный и функционирует по каким-то своим, отличным от человеческих законам (при прочтении книги создается именно такое впечатление). «Забыть» про «mind control» - огромный промах второго сезона.


End file.
